


Bits and Pieces

by sparklingbi



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), choni - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Sort of AU, no blackhood bs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingbi/pseuds/sparklingbi
Summary: due to deleted scenes and a bunch of other bs, our lovely choni ship lost a lot of its development. using included + deleted scenes and all the other shit that comes from my brain i want to give this wonderful ship the development & story they deserve. im going to try to do each episode as a chapter but we'll see what happens. enjoy :))





	1. Episode 2x10 "The Blackboard Jungle"

**Author's Note:**

> soz if this is long, u need that context ya know? i really hope this isn't trash, it's the first thing I've ever written on here. enjoy the angst and bby choni development. its all uphill from here folks, so fasten ur seatbelt and hang on

Toni stared out the window of the school bus into the morning darkness. Her trip to school was much longer now, since she was transferred to Riverdale High. All of the serpents were. Their old school, Southside High had finally been shut down after generations and generations moved through its unchanging structure. The peeling lead paint, broken windows, unhinged doors, none of them were glamorous, and Toni never thought she would miss any of them, but something about leaving that place upset her. It was home to her. The one place she could count on everyday. No matter where she woke up, whether it was her bed in her uncles trailer or a friends couch. Wake up, walk to school, go to homeroom... she thought about how her whole routine was going to change now. No more 7am walks with Fangs and Sweet Pea from the trailer park all the way to school. Southside didn't exactly do buses, it just wasn't in their budget. Who knew what her class schedule would be like. What if she didn't even get to see them throughout the day? She lifted her head from the cold window to look at the boys. Sweet Pea was passed out using his backpack as a pillow in the seat directly across from her. Fangs was in the seat in front of him, and when his and Tonis eyes met, he raised his eyebrows and stuck out his tongue. Toni looked back out her window, chucking to herself. At least she still had her idiots, she did have that consistency in her life.

On the other side of town, Cheryl "Bombshell" Blossom was getting ready for school as she always did. Once her makeup was finished, she applied her signature red lipstick, fluffed her hair, grabbed her bag, and headed out the door. She stood on the front step for a moment, taking in the beautiful sunrise through the pine trees, just before hopping into her cherry red convertible. On her way to Riverdale High, she couldn't help but glance through the thick pine trees to Sweetwater River. The river that reminded her of her sweet JJ. What a terrible mistake they had made paddling out into the river that day. Every morning when she looked to it, she couldn't help but choke up. It was her one moment of allowed weakness. Her one moment when she was all alone, there was no one she had to impress or intimidate. Carefully, as to not ruin her makeup, she wiped the single tear rolling down her cheekbone. Despite the bitter fall chill in the air, she decided to roll the top of her convertible down. It felt freeing, her red locks whipped around carelessly behind her. She tightened her grip around the gear shift and let her foot get heavier on the gas pedal.

As Toni walked into the school, she noted the fresh paint and clean floors. She glance up at Sweet Pea "jeez I didn't realize we were going to the Taj Mahal" she joked. "Yea, I might've dressed a little nicer" Fangs chimed in grabbing the ends of his flannel shirt. It was in that moment, that Toni and the rest of the Serpents realized that everyone in the hallway was staring at them. All the preppy Northsiders, wearing designer, colorful sweaters and then the dirt-poor Serpents, all wearing dark, tattered clothing they inherited from their older siblings and other kids before them. Toni tried to ignore them, put on her tough face, after all she was in a gang. She'd dealt with far worse than some white privilege. "Don't worry about these guys" Toni whipped around at the familiar voice, it was Jughead Jones. He was sporting his grey beanie as usual. "They're not so bad once you get used to them" he said with a slight smile and a shrug. He may not have been Tonis favorite person, but it was comforting to see him here. "Yea, maybe I'll just find myself a nice little Betty Cooper" Sweet Pea said looking around the halls, completely aware of the fact that he was pushing all of Jugheads buttons. Toni and Fangs rolled their eyes, Jughead frowned. "Whatever Pea, at least I can get a girl" Jughead said coldly. His reply made Toni and Fangs giggle. Before Sweet Pea could fire back, the four turned a corner and were met with a registration desk, set up by none other than Veronica Lodge.

"Friends" she said with a warm smile. Toni crossed her arms, she wasn't going to be tricked by this fake camaraderie. The Northside and the Southside don't get along. Everybody knows that.

"On behalf of the students and faculty here at Riverdale High", Veronica continued "welcome to your new school"

Toni wished she could turn around and walk out of the wretched school. Veronica continued talking, but Toni neglected to pay attention, something about lockers and class schedules. She glanced up at Jughead. Toni could tell by the expression on his face, that he had dealt with this girl many times before, and this was not at all far from the ordinary for her. All of a sudden, Tonis thoughts were interrupted by a powerful voice that cut through the hallway. 

"Stand down, Eva Peron". The voice came from the top of the stairs, from one of the most gorgeous women Toni had ever seen. Her thick red hair bounced against her back with each step she took down the staircase. It was Cheryl Blossom, the one and only. She was escorted by Reggie Mantel, one of Riverdales misogynistic, boneheaded athletes that still somehow got any girl he wanted. Cheryls cheer squad followed her as if she were their queen, and hell, she may as well have been a queen. She carried herself as if that's what she expected from her peers, to treat her as the regal power she is. Even if Toni was into her, she didn't show it. She held her scowl as the queen approached, _this might get messy_ , she thought.

"Cheryl, no one invited facist barbie to the party" Veronica hissed. There goes the nice, happy school Veronica herself was _so_ adamant about.

"Wrong, Veronica. No one invited Southside scum to out school" Cheryl barked back. Toni was fuming. Southside scum? Sure, this girl was hot, there was no argument there. But no one spoke about her friends, no, her family that way. Not even the queen of Riverdale high. "Listen up ragamuffins" she continued, Toni feeling her fist clench harder with each word. "I will not allow Riverdale High's above average GPA to suffer because of classrooms that are overcrowded with underachievers". Southside High may have not been the best highschool in the country, and sure not too many students had a GPA to brag about, but they weren't idiots, Toni thought. They had real life to worry about. Jobs to work, families to feed, these Northsiders just didn't get it. They came home to fridges and pantries overflowing with snacks, and sat down to homecooked meals with mommy and daddy every night. These kids wouldn't last a day on the Southside.

"So please, do us all a favor, and find some other school to debase with your hardscrabble ways" Cheryl finished with an unempathetic shrug. That was the last straw for Toni. Nobody disrespects the serpents like that.

"Why don't you come over her and say that to my face?" Toni growled moving towards the redheaded girl. It would be such a shame to have to punch such a pretty face, she thought.

"Happily, Queen of the Buskers" Cheryl snapped back, looking Toni up and down. Cheryl felt something when she looked down at this tiny girl. She couldn't quite place it though, jealousy maybe? No. No way. Why would she, Cheryl Blossom, heir to the largest, richest maple syrup company in the country feel jealous of this Southside scum? This girl who has probably never experienced even a fraction of what Cheryl had. It was something else, something dangerous. Just as Cheryl took a step towards the girl, Veronica Lodges attack dog that was more like a golden retriever than a pit bull got in between them, Archie Andrews. Archie, Reggie, Sweet Pea, and Veronica continued to bicker, until Principle Weatherbee stepped in and urged the students to get to class. As Toni brushed past Cheryl, she noticed something in the girls eyes. Like a craving almost. Toni smirked, and in an instant Cheryl stormed off. 

Cheryl wondered what it was about that stupid Southsider while she stomped down the hallway to homeroom. Her pink hair looked so soft and delicate, despite the girls rough exterior. And in that moment, Cheryl knew exactly what those feelings were. It wasn't jealously, no... it was worse. It was her deviance.


	2. Episode 2x14 "The Hills Have Eyes" (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos on the last chapter, I honestly think it’s only getting better and better from here. I’m already failing on mission to do each episode as a chapter, I skipped a few due to a lack of *~choni~* content. This episode I’m going to do in two parts since it’s so pivotal for both themselves as individuals, as well as their relationship. This part dives into a lot of feelings, and some pretty serious revelations, mostly on Cheryl’s end. Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined, about what you do or don’t like, and stay tuned for pt. 2 of this episode!! :) enjoy

“But remember, the point of this luxury weekend is to relax and unplug”

Cheryl’s ears perked up from the hallway. She knew that Veronica had the same elite taste that she herself had. Wherever they were going, it would not disappoint. She slipped into the student lounge figuring she might as well get some information, so she could spend the rest of her day daydreaming about what to pack.

“Luxury and weekend, two of my favorite words” Cheryl announced with a smile to the shocked group. Archie, Veronica, Betty, and Jughead all readjusted uncomfortably in their seats, bracing for what was about to come. Cheryl happily continued, “So where are we going, and how extravagant a wardrobe should I pack?” Already outfits were running through her mind. She had an adorable brand-new red fleece lined coat shipped directly from Paris. It was absolutely begging to get out of her closet and go on a “luxury” vacation. Oh and her new blouse, it would be perfect for-

“Sorry, Cheryl.” Veronicas word cut through Cheryl’s thoughts like a knife. “It’s kind of a romantic, couples-only weekend.” She said hesitantly, awaiting Cheryl’s reply.

Cheryl stood dumbfounded, she couldn’t believe Veronica actually had the audacity to say it to her. Couples only?

“I see” Cheryl responded trying her best to not let her hurt feelings become obvious to the group. “Of course. My mistake. Well, have fun with your romances.” She concluded, and quickly spun out the door of the student lounge. She felt so betrayed. Her stomach dropped at the thought of herself in a relationship, going on vacation with the other four. It would have been a nice thought, yet her significant other was played by none other than that awful serpent girl she had encountered in the hallway the other week. She couldn’t seem to get her out of her head. Like a virus, she latched on to Cheryl’s mind, and plagued her thoughts. All week, Cheryl had thought about her, as much as she tried not to. Her stupid soft pink hair, flawless bright white teeth, perfectly shaped lips-

 _That’s enough Cheryl_. She thought. _Those deviant thoughts have no place in your mind_. Her mother’s words rang through her head. _Deviant girl, you’ve never known love expect to rip it apart_. Cheryl hated that she believed those words.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Cheryl drove home in a zombie like state. She parked her convertible and headed up the stairs straight to her room and dove into her two-thousand thread count Egyptian cotton sheets, tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to open the gates to a full flood. Despite her tough ‘HBIC’ exterior, she couldn’t help but feel so defeated. Tears rolled down her cheeks, spashing into her sheets as she realized she, Cheryl Blossom, was alone in this world. She had no true friends, no one to love, and no one to love her. Not even her own mother loved her. She drifted to sleep somewhere within her sorrow, her gasps for air through tears getting less and less frequent as she neared the edge of exhaustion.

 

 

 

“Hey Tini” Toni didn’t even need to turn around to recognize him.

“Can I help you with something?” She replied dully, turning around to face him. She was leaning against the back wall from behind the bar while drying a glass. He leaned eagerly over the counter.

“Wanna play a round?” he gestured to the pool tables behind him with his head.

“Um not really.” She replied. “I’m working right now dipshit.” She placed the glass back and leaned on the bar. “Plus, you know that I would crush you anyways.” She shrugged with a smile.

“Not true!” Sweet Pea fired back, taking a seat at the bar. The place was in need of a good renovation, but so was the entire Southside. Only two barstools still had cushions on them, the rest had been ripped off or picked at. The wood of the bar was splintering, posing a safety hazard for all who sat at it. Most of the pool tables wobbled, no matter how many folded napkins were put under their uneven legs. But they were serpents, the Whyte Wyrm was their home. Rough and tumble just like the gang it housed. Toni breathed in its musty scent. Her 6pm to 11pm shift had been extended to 12am. Technically, she’s not even supposed to work at a place like this, certainly not these hours either, but serpents don’t care for technicalities. Cover-ups that come in the form of cash under wobbling tables were perfectly acceptable, even though all Toni wanted was the sweet release of a good nights sleep.

“Hey, Pea. That reminds me. I might need somewhere to crash tonight. I’m not getting off until 12 now, and my uncle is definitely gonna lock me out by that time.”

“Whatever you need Tiny… but you’ve gotta beat me in a round of pool first!” He jumped up from the bar excitedly, knowing he was about to get his way.

“Whatever.” Toni said rolling her eyes. “Where’s your little accomplice anyway? Why can’t he entertain you?” She asked in an annoyed tone, scanning the room.

“Fangs? He’s off with some Northsider doing God knows what. Kevin something? Look, I don’t really wanna think about this.” Sweet Pea responded cringing at the idea of his best friend hooking up with a Northsider.

“Lucky Fangs” Toni sighed while cleaning another glass. _Must be nice_ , she thought.

“Ooh is that some jealously I’m sensing Tiny?” Sweet Pea leaned forward placing his head on his hands, suddenly very interested in a topic he mere moments ago had no regard for.

“Maybe” she admitted with a smile, trying to busy herself by picking up an already clean glass and wiping it down again.

“Spill!” Sweet Pea exclaimed. “Anyone special? Tiny, you and I both know you could get any guy or girl of your choosing.” He said sweetly.

Toni wouldn’t admit it, but his sincerity almost made her blush. “I’m not so sure about that. The one I have my eye on already hates me – hates us.” Toni confessed looking down at her feet.

“Oh Tiny. Not the redhead” Sweet Pea tried to reverse over his previous statement. “She’s a bitch! You’re not! It would never work.”

“She may be Riverdales H-B-I-C” Toni said announciating each letter dramatically, earning a chuckle from Sweet Pea, “but I’m sure she has a lot going on. No one is really that mean, not even Cheryl Blossom.” She said with a more serious tone, putting the glass away.

“I guess so” Sweet Pea finally said after thinking it over, “but good luck getting her walls down, she doesn’t seem like the touchy-feely type, and... I don’t want you to get your heart broken.” He said with genuine concern. Sweet Pea and Toni were practically siblings. As much as they messed around and made fun of each other, they were always there for one another with honest advice, no matter how hard it was to hear.

“Thanks, Pea” Toni said punching him lightly on the arm. She glanced at the clock. “Hey, I’m off in 45 if you’re still on to get your ass kicked in pool.” She said crossing her arms and leaning back against the wall.

“Your ass is the one that’s gonna get kicked!” Sweet Pea retorted pushing himself up energetically from the bar.

 

 

 

Cheryl sat disinterested throughout her first period history class. Rather than paying attention to the entertaining tales of Florence Nightingale, she let her mind wander. Her eyes took hold of Betty’s empty seat – in the front row of course. She could only imagine all the fun they were having. They were probably all in bed spooning, like kittens yearning for warmth. The thought almost made Cheryl gag. She knew she had to do something. Something to make them regret not inviting her, even if she was single. She had to have dirt on one of them. All of a sudden it came to her. The perfect wrench to throw into their little romantic weekend.

“Mrs. Hogan” Cheryl announced, hand straight in the hair, her face brimming with excitement for the chaos she was about to release.

“Yes Cheryl! So, can you tell me how Ms. Nightingale paved the way for modern health care?” Mrs. Hogan replied, matching Cheryl’s energy.

“Oh um… actually, I was wondering if I could excuse myself to go to the restroom”. Cheryl managed to put together awkwardly.

“Fine”. Mrs. Hogan replied waving her hand towards the door, obviously displeased by her reserved class.

Cheryl scurried out the door, grabbing her cell phone and headed towards the bathroom. After gliding into the bathroom door, she scrolled through her contacts and landed on just the guy she was looking for. Jughead Jones.

*click*

“Hello?” This was gonna be good.

“How’s the lake house? Are you all settled in and spooning yet?” Cheryl asked, not really caring for the answer.

“Who is this?” Jughead asked puzzledly

“It’s Cheryl, you welfare baby.” She replied matter-of-factly, he really was as stupid as she had thought.

“Is something wrong?” He asked, ignoring her insult. Was he really asking her that? Something was about to be wrong for him all right.

“Not yet.” She took a deep sigh. “I just wanna make sure you know that Archie and Betty kissed in front of my house right before Christmas, and that it seemed pretty serious.” She ran her fingers through her hair, looking at herself in the mirror through the whole conversation. “Like, with tongue serious” she added. “That’s all. Enjoy your couples only weekend, kisses to all, bye now.” She didn’t even need to wait for his reply. _The bitch is back_ , she thought with a smile. That will show them who's in charge. Just then, the pink haired serpent girl appeared out of one of the stalls. _Great._ Cheryl thought, as she played with her hair in the mirror.

“Did you just tell Jughead that Archie and Betty kissed?” The serpent asked inquisitively.

“Yes. So what if I did?” Cheryl kept her cool, eyes not leaving the mirror.

“Did you at least have a reason?” She asked turning towards Cheryl. Does this girl not get it? Of course she had a reason. They made a fool out of her, they made her look desperate. And Cheryl Blossom is not desperate. At least, she tries to tell herself that.

“Oh, that’s right, you’re new here.” Cheryl set down her lipstick and turned towards the girl. For a moment, she was taken away in her beauty. This was the closest she had ever seen her. Just them, face to face. She noticed even more about the girl than she had before. Her small, yet strong frame, her soft tan skin, gorgeous big brown eyes, her glossy lips- Cheryl had to stop herself. “Hi. I’m Cheryl Blossom, AKA Cheryl Bombshell, which means I need no reasons. I simply, am. Feel free to tremble.” Cheryl felt confident with her response. She had the power to send even the toughest of wolves running for the hills with their tails tucked between their legs. This girl was not going to be a problem for her. She turned back to the mirror, expecting the serpent to be on her way.

“I have a better idea.” Cheryl was shocked that the girl dare speak back to her. “Why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you? Because clearly, you’re in a lot of pain.” The serpent said, sincerity oozing from her voice. And for a moment, Cheryl was caught off guard. A guard she hadn’t let down in a very long time. The serpent reached out and rubbed her arm, Cheryl hated the warm, familiar feeling it brought to her. Faster than Toni could even blink, Cheryl swiped her arm away.

“Get your Sapphic, serpent hands off my body!” Cheryl screamed at her, and then stormed out of the bathroom. She hated how that girl had the ability to warm her to her core. Cheryl was a bitch to her, why was this girl being so compassionate?

Toni smiled to herself, knowing she was almost there. She saw the one moment in time where Cheryl Blossom let her true self slip. Someone who actually has feelings, and a conscience, not just some stone-cold HBIC. _I don’t want you to get your heart broken_. Sweet Pea’s words rang through Toni’s ears. Too late now, Toni’s heart was set on this girl. A girl too cocky for her own good. A girl raised in a glass house, full of perfectly polished gold and silver trinkets, all of which too elegant for a child. A girl who overcame too many hardships for a lifetime, many Toni hadn’t even known of yet. Toni wanted her, and she would get her if it was the last thing she did.

 


	3. Episode 2x14 "The Hills Have Eyes" (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings n foreshadowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming: Cheryl’s happiness. It’s currently 3:43am because I was determined to finish this tonight. I took the train home 3.5 hours so I could vote, but turns out there was a problem with my registration and I couldn’t vote, so I guess that’s just about how my life is going :) :) :) it’s fine, anyywho lemme know what you think of this fluffy ass chapter, we stan a softpaz

Her finger glided gently across the edge of the page, her fingertip hovering on the corner. Her palm firmly supporting the spine. Cheryl loved the way a novel could transport her somewhere else. She especially loved classic novels, not only was she raised on them, but they had such an exquisite style that today’s authors just cannot replicate. The petite book Cheryl was lost in that evening was Jane Eyre, written by Charlotte Brontë in 1847. Cheryl saw much of herself in Jane, a young girl who lived unhappily with her wealthy, yet abusive family. Jane had just been sent to the Lowood Institution, a school for abandoned and orphaned children with harsh conditions and strict rules. It reminded Cheryl of a place her mother once threatened to send her to many years ago. A shiver shot down Cheryl’s spine at the memory, it was one that she had tried again and again to rid her mind of. Devious hands touching what was forbidden, rather, _who_ was forbidden.

A frown formed on her brow as her train of thought derailed from the sound of a car slowly approaching in the distance. Carefully setting her book down, she curiously moved to her window to inspect the mysterious visitor. As the old car squeaked to a halt, Penelope eagerly emerged from the door of the mansion wearing a _very_ low-cut lace red dress. A man in a tan jacket that Cheryl did not recognize appeared from the vehicle, giving Penelope a kiss on the cheek before both interlocked arms and headed inside. Cheryl took a slow breath after the realization of what was happening smacked her in the face. She swallowed hard fighting back the urge to scream, _I have to get out of this place,_ she thought. Quietly dodging her mother and that unwelcomed guest of hers, Cheryl slipped out the back door and into her convertible.

 

 

Somehow, she ended up at the Bijou, the town’s old-timey movie theater. Cheryl happened to note that “Love, Simon” was playing. She had heard Kevin mention something about it in the halls the other day. Gosh, if her mother found out that Cheryl was going to see a coming-out movie… another shiver shot through Cheryl’s body. She swore to herself that she didn’t know it was playing tonight, and she almost believed herself. _Almost_.

The intense smell of popcorn and sugar filled sodas nearly knocked Cheryl backwards as she walked in. Yet, there was something appealing about it. “One cherry cola please” Cheryl announced as she reached the snack counter.

“Anything else?” replied a man behind the counter as he grabbed a glass bottle from the refrigerator. He was large with kind brown eyes.

“No, that’s all.” Cheryl said more quietly than usual handing him a five dollar bill.

“You here with anybody tonight?” He asked, seeming concerned for her. 

“Um no” she replied slightly embarrassed. “I’ve been stood up it seems” she said without making eye contact, attempting to cover herself with a lie.

“Hey” the man said seriously, looking her into her eyes. “That’s _his_ loss.”

Cheryl half smiled and nodded in response. 

“Anyway, enjoy your movie!” he exclaimed in a total one-eighty from his previous demeanor.

“Thanks” she replied, eyes not moving from her drink.

 

“Let me guess…” a familiar voice echoed behind Cheryl. “Some cherry cola for Cheryl Bombshell.” She said in a mocking tone. Cheryl turned unimpressed to see Toni standing very proud of her witty comment, grinning with her arms folded over her chest.

“Oh my God. What do you want? And why do you keep stalking me?” As much as Cheryl wanted to let this girl have it for non-stop bothering her all the time, something within her just couldn’t do it. She blamed it on her frustration with her mother, and definitely not some secret desire for this girl, that would be impossible.

“I’m not.” Toni replied honestly. “I came to see this movie with Fangs and he bailed on me.”

Cheryl sighed and looked back down at her drink. _Leave it up to that Southside scum to cancel at the last minute, and leave her in this predicament._ Toni could see the pain in Cheryl’s eyes. “Are you okay?” She inquired, generally concerned for her. 

It hit Cheryl right then and there. In this crappy little movie theater, the only one in their tiny insignificant town, that she could push so much pointless anger and illogical hatred onto someone and they would STILL care about her. There was no part of her that Toni should want, nothing worth saving, nothing worth loving, but Toni still wanted to help her anyways. Despite the name calling, and fallacious assumptions, Toni was genuinely concerned about her, something Cheryl never had before. Someone to _care._ She knew now that she couldn’t let this girl go. 

Cheryl swallowed hard and glanced around the room. “I’m alone at the movies and I’m trying to stay away from my mother, who has turned our house into her sexual playpen.” She swallowed hard once more looking Toni in the eyes. _That look._ That look of complete concern and care, a look of no judgement. For once in her life, Cheryl felt safe. “So, no, I’m really not.” She concluded, tears welling up in her eyes, which avoided Toni’s by moving back to her drink.

“Well, I was gonna go grab a seat alone, unless you want some company.” She said with a suggestive tone. “But no pressure.” Toni squinted and pursed her lips. 

 In lieu of a verbal response, Cheryl grabbed her cherry cola, and sipped on it with a smile.

_A cherry cola for Cheryl Bombshell._

_  
_

The two entered the theater, Cheryl trying to keep up with Toni as she headed to a set of seats a few rows from the screen. She may have tiny legs, but boy she was quick.

“This is the best row in the house.” Toni insisted squeezing between sets of legs and seats. Cheryl smiled at Toni’s stubbornness.

“Really?” she asked sarcastically, “because it seems like it’s the least packed row in here.” Cheryl challenged as the lights began to dim. 

“Yea, well maybe I had these seats reserved.” Toni replied. _So stubborn._ Cheryl rolled her eyes knowing there was no point arguing with her. The seats weren’t half bad actually. 

Throughout the movie, Cheryl snuck occasional looks at Toni. The massive screen in front of them illuminated her perfectly sculpted features. When Cheryl brought her attention back to the screen, tears welled up in her eyes as Simon confessed his truth to his mother. And the true twist of the film in Cheryl’s mind, his mother _accepted_ him. She didn’t tell him he was deviant, she didn’t threaten to send him away. Rather, she held him in a tight embrace and told him she _loved_ him. Cheryl quickly caught the tear rolling down her cheekbone. _Must be nice._

  _  
_

“Not too shabby” Toni announced exiting the theater.

“What? Are you a movie critic now?” Cheryl asked with a smile. It felt good. She hadn’t remembered the last time she had genuinely smiled.

“Maybe I am.” Toni declared, putting her hands on her hips and puffing her chest, attempting to make her small frame look bigger. “Hey, I’m really craving a milkshake right now, Pops?” she asked casually as if the two had been friends for two years rather than two hours.

Cheryl stood stunned for a moment, asking herself if Toni was actually being serious. She took an optimistic gamble. “Yes.” She confirmed quietly with a smile. 

“Cool, race ya!” Toni exclaimed running and jumping onto her motorcycle.

“Not fair!” Cheryl yelled from across the lot as she reached her car. Toni’s motorcycle ripped out of the parking lot, leaving a couple of close bystanders momentarily deaf. A smile creeped onto Cheryl’s face as she dug through her purse for her keys.

 

On her drive to Pops, she reflected on the film. A motion picture had never made her feel like that before, never _moved_ her to tears as this one had. She couldn’t keep her walls up any longer. She had spent a lifetime creating them, making sure they were impenetrable, barricading herself safely inside. But somehow this small, unassuming, pink haired serpent girl waltzed in and shattered them like glass. And she didn’t even break a sweat doing it.

 

 

As expected, Toni beat Cheryl to Pops with time to spare.

“Hey Bombshell, glad to see you finally made it.” She boasted as Cheryl approached. Cheryl rolled her eyes as she walked through the door Toni held open for her. They made themselves comfortable on a couple of red stools at the counter.

“Hey ladies, how can I help you?” Pop Tate asked cheerfully appearing from the kitchen.

“Hey Pop” Toni greeted. “I’ll take a chocolate milkshake.” 

“Alright, and you darling?” He inquired, moving his attention to Cheryl.

“I’ll take a strawberry shake, please.” Cheryl answered.

“Coming right up ladies.” Pop said with a wink disappearing into the back.

 

Before they knew it, two shakes were placed on the counter in front of them, with an “Enjoy!” from Pop Tate.

Even though Cheryl was physically sitting on the stool in Pops, mentally she was somewhere else. Trapped in her head, the events of the night running through her mind. She starred into her shake, making slow circles in it with her straw, not yet daring to drink it. She watched as the frothy whipped cream mixed into the thick, creamy, pink shake.

“Now you may think you’ve mastered the art of silent tears” Toni said breaking Cheryl out of the hypnotic state she was in, “but I saw you crying during that movie, Cheryl.”

Her stomach dropped, the jig was up. Her ears rung with the sound of shattering glass, her walls were falling down, and there was nothing she could do to stop them. “I never cry at movies. Real life’s tragic enough.” A truthful statement if one had ever been uttered by her before. Cheryl’s life had not been very long, but she had faced an immense amount of tragedies. Her beloved JJ dying, her father dying, her mother continuing to berate her every day no matter how perfect she tried to be. She made herself miserable always trying to live up to unreasonably high expectations. Something had to give.

_Let yourself be happy_ echoed in her ears.

“But when Simon’s mom said he used to be such a carefree kid, growing up, and then at a certain point he stopped being that happy kid because he was hiding his secret, it just…” she stopped, too choked up to continue. Cheryl almost couldn’t wrap her head around what was happening. She was crying at Pop’s chock’lit shoppe to some serpent she had nearly fought in the hallway just weeks ago.

“Cheryl…” Toni intervened, not understanding where she was going. 

“Everyone thinks I’m this loveless monster, but it isn’t true.” Cheryl forced herself to continue between sobs. “I loved someone, who loved me. And my mother destroyed it.” Cheryl finished, her eyes not moving from the speck of dirt on the counter she had fixed them on.

“You mean your brother Jason? I heard how close you guys were.” Toni replied, trying to comfort her.

“No, not JJ.” Cheryl said shaking her head. She was approaching the point of no return. Salty tears freely rolled down her cheeks. There was nothing left for her to hide. She felt safe with this serpent- with Toni. “Her name was… Heather.” And for the first time during the conversation, Cheryl glanced up at Toni. Their eyes met, one pair overflowing with tears, the other pair overpowered with concern. Cheryl paused for a moment, but Toni didn’t utter a word. She simply _wanted_ to _listen_. “She was my best friend in junior high. She used to sleep over every weekend.” Cheryl smiled at the memory. “Until one night, my mother caught us in the same bed. She said I was… _deviant_.” She looked up at the records plastered on the diner walls trying to distract herself, but it was no use.

“Cheryl, I am so sorry.” Toni reassured her. “But you have to know your mother’s wrong. You’re not loveless. You’re not deviant. Okay?” Toni grabbed her hand and Cheryl turned to look her in her kind eyes. “You’re… _sensational.”_

Cheryl released a sigh, one that she had been holding in for far too long. They sat in those red stools, Toni’s soft palm resting gently on the back of Cheryl’s hand, staring into each other’s eyes for what simultaneously felt like an instant as well as an eternity.

“I’m so sorry, Cheryl, that you’ve had to suffer like this. That you’ve had to hide yourself just to get by.” Toni finally broke the silence. “But I want you to know that when you’re with me, there’s absolutely no judgement. I just want you to be your raw, authentic self, and no one else.” Toni gave Cheryl’s hand a light squeeze and gently rubbed it with her thumb.

“Toni… you have been nothing but absolutely wonderful to me. And all of this time I’ve been awful to you.” Cheryl sobbed, using the back of her free hand to dry her face. “Why? What made you want to help someone like me?” Cheryl questioned as more tears flowed onto down her features.

Toni moved her hand to cup Cheryl’s face, and used her thumb to gently wipe away her tears. “There was never a question in my mind that you needed someone Cheryl.” Toni said shifting her gaze away from Cheryl’s gorgeous brown eyes filled with grief. Toni wished more than anything that she could brush it all away, all of the burdens Cheryl silently carried all alone. “I could see that you were struggling by the way you took it out on me. And, hey,” Toni said lifting Cheryl’s chin so they made eye contact again. “I’ve dealt with a lot worse. You’re a good person, Cheryl, despite the mess of a life you’ve been put through.” An empathetic smile developed on Toni’s face.

God, Cheryl wanted to kiss her. To forget at least for a moment about her unsupportive mother, to ignore everyone in the world except for her saving grace, Antoinette Topaz. She looked at their hands, Toni’s tanned skin enveloping Cheryl’s in its warmth. Cheryl never wanted to leave this moment. If she could, she would sit in that red stool for hours just gazing into Toni’s eyes. Toni too, never wanted to leave those red stools, to break for a moment from Cheryl’s eyes would be a travesty.

 

“It’s getting late.” Cheryl breaking the silence this time.

“Yea.” Toni replied. “I should probably get back to the trailer park before my uncle locks me out.”

The two left money for their shakes on the counter for Pop, and headed outside. Cheryl stopped on the other side of the doors, the evening air was invitingly warm. She grabbed the sleeve of Toni’s leather jacket. “Hey, thank you, Toni.” She said wholeheartedly, searching for more words to express how grateful she was.

“Anything for you, Bombshell.” Toni said making her way down the steps to her bike with a smile and what Cheryl swore was a wink. “See you Monday.” She said, starting her motorcycle.

“See you Monday” Cheryl whispered, more to herself as she watched Toni pull out of the parking lot.

 

Maybe she wasn’t deviant after all.


	4. Episode 2x15 “There Will be Blood”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a long one. things are ~*heating up*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter, yay!! I've been working on this one for a few days now, and I'm pretty happy with it. I'm so blown away by the amount of views and kudos this is getting, so thank you and be sure to leave a comment if you'd like, it would make my day! Also, I found out today that the girl in one of my classes I've been crushing on is bi so I'm v happy even though I can't make a move to save my life :)) at least something could theoretically happen :)) I'm sleep deprived so goodnight :))

 

Cheryl slowly turned the dial on her locker after her whirlwind of a weekend. The day after her emotional night at Pops with Toni, she had learned that her father had a secret will that was to be read that afternoon. Cheryl clicked her locker shut after she had gathered her books. When she turned around, she saw pretty pink floating out of a nearby classroom. _Perfect._ Cheryl’s stomach dropped just at the sight of her. There was nothing left to hide, no more longing to cover with anger.

_It was Cheryl Blossoms time to make a move._

“Hey there”. She said with a smile as she caught up with Toni.

“Bombshell”. Toni said returning a smirk. “How are you?”

“I’m doing rather well actually.” She said flipping her hair over her shoulder. “I’m not supposed to tell anyone this because it’s hush-hush, but you don’t count. My murdering fathers will is being read, and I’m certain to inherit a sizable nest egg. Want to come and witness my phoenix like rise from the depths of poverty?” she asked eyes glancing down to Toni’s torso for a moment before meeting again with her eyes.

Toni almost couldn’t believe the girl was serious for a moment. Sure, she had a bit of a flare for the dramatics, but that’s what Toni adored about her. “Hell yea, I’m in”. She said raising her brows as the bell rang. She couldn’t help but notice how close the two were as they rounded the corner. The back of Cheryl’s hand grazed across Toni’s making both of them stiffen for a moment.

“Meet me at my house at 2:30pm.” Cheryl said as Toni stopped outside of her classroom before scurrying off to her own room.

 

 

 

At 2:30pm Toni’s motorcycle pulled up to Cheryl’s massive estate. It was not exactly the “depths of poverty” she was expecting. It was absolutely gorgeous. Long tangled vines grew across its darkened stone. White framed windows with accents of red shutters were evenly spaced across the length of the house. The door was framed by voluminous vibrant green bushes. Her boots crunched along the dirt as she made her way towards the front door. Toni reached her fist to knock on the oak door, but before her knuckles even made contact with the wood the door swung open.

“Don’t even bother, I could hear that thing from a mile away”. Cheryl said appearing in the door frame, her head nodding to Toni’s motorcycle. “Come in”. She insisted taking a few steps backwards.

Toni’s breath was taken from her as she stepped inside. Priceless antiques were showcased throughout the house, any one of which surely more valuable than all of Toni’s possessions put together. And the paintings. _W_ _ow_. The artist in Toni couldn’t help but observe each one, taking in as many details as her eyes possibly could.

“Cheryl, I’m at a loss for words… this place is-“ she stopped mid sentence, as her attention was redirected to a small grey sculpture on a table in the hallway. It wasn’t even anything specific, but it captivated her none the less. Its soft curves were contradicted by its rigid surface, and it was small enough to fit in the palm of a hand.

“Yea it’s alright.” Cheryl remarked casually picking up and observing the sculpture that was holding Toni’s attention. “You should’ve seen Thornhill, now that, was magnificent”. She said gesturing with her free hand. As much as Cheryl loved the agony it brought to her mother, sometimes she did regret destroying the mansion.

“What the place you used to live? What happened to it?” Toni asked innocently, still eyeing the sculpture Cheryl held.

“A story for another time”. Cheryl remarked placing the figurine back down and pressed her palms together. “Let’s head up to my room, shall we?” She motioned towards the stairs.

 

Cheryl led the way up the stair towards her room, Toni following still slightly distracted by all of the artwork scattered throughout the residence. The two headed into Cheryl’s room, the last door on the right.

“Bienvenue” Cheryl said opening her arms wide turning around to watch Toni walk through the door of her room. “Go sit” she said motioning to a bench at the end of her bed as she began to sort through the clothes in her closet. “I have the perfect top in here for you somewhere…” she trailed off concentrating on the various dresses, blouses, and skirts that went by.

“Cheryl, I agreed to come to this will-reading, but I didn’t agree to a makeover.” Toni announced from her assigned seat.

Without saying a word, Cheryl pulled out the blouse she was looking for, and held it up for Toni with a satisfied smile.

“Unless it involves that blouse.” Toni said with a change of heart pointing to the blouse in Cheryl’s hand. She couldn’t deny the beauty of it. The house was practically flooded with beauty and art. But, there was one piece Toni was drawn to in particular.

“Nice, right?” Cheryl asked approaching Toni who stood up from the bench and took a few steps towards her. “For the record, j’adore your flannel mesh aesthetic.” She said shamelessly flirting with Toni as her eyes slowly grazed over her slim, perfect frame. Cheryl no longer had to hide her infatuation with this girl, and it couldn’t feel any better. “I’m merely augmenting it for the occasion.” Toni reached out to feel the blouse, which was _so incredibly soft._ Their eyes met. Toni was no rookie when it came to flirting, she knew exactly what Cheryl was doing, and she wasn’t about to fight it. Just as she was about to fire back with her own line, Penelope burst through the door.

“What is going on in here, Cheryl?” she asked, already boiling with anger.

“Mrs. Blossom, hi, I’m Toni Topaz.” Toni answered before Cheryl could even formulate a response. She glanced at Cheryl who smiled back and took a sigh of relief in response. “I’m a friend of Cheryl’s from school.” She glanced down at the blouse being held tightly by Cheryl’s pale knuckles. “and she’s lending me an outfit for the will-reading.” She concluded casually.

“And why on earth would you be there?” Penelope hissed.

“I invited her.” Cheryl answered. “to be my emotional support.”

Penelope’s eyes moved from Cheryl to Toni, squinting at the girl, inspecting her. Toni stared right back, she was a gang member, and she wasn’t going to be afraid of some homophobic bitch, even if she was a little intimidating. “Just make sure you’re downstairs before the guests start to arrive.” She said to Cheryl. “We need to present a united front against those scavengers.” She said taking one more look at Toni before exiting the room.

“Ugh. She’s a nightmare.” Toni said once Penelope was safely out of hearing radius.

“Isn’t she though?” Cheryl said with a sigh and an eye roll. She handed Toni the blouse. “You can change in here if you’d like. I’ll meet you down there.”

Toni took the blouse and Cheryl left the room closing the door behind her.

 

 

After greeting the guests, Cheryl, her mother, and Nana Rose made their way to their seats in the front row of their living room. Penelope turned to Cheryl as if she were about to say something, but held her tongue when she saw Toni approaching from the staircase. The anxious feeling that her mother was going to reprimand her soon left her mind when she saw Toni. _God, she looks so good in that blouse._ Cheryl wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Toni definitely looked better in it that she did, maybe it was simply because she was Toni. Cute, yet fierce, tear you to shreds, yet listen dutifully to all of your problems, Toni. Cheryl smiled to her and motioned to the seat next to her for Toni to sit. She knew that all of her relatives would be wondering who this girl was, but Cheryl didn’t care. The only thing Cheryl cared about had just sat down right next to her, wearing her own blouse better than she ever could. Marked with the Blossom family symbol, a red rose. A man in a suit droned on about Clifford’s will. He had thick grey hair and wore a dark plaid suit with a black tie.

“To my wife and partner, Penelope, I leave ownership of our greatest treasure, Thornhill, the exquisite mansion she made a home.” He read from Clifford’s will.

Cheryl couldn’t help but be a little bit giddy inside, knowing that her mother would get nothing. “The charred husk of an empty house.” Cheryl leaned over and whispered. “That sounds about right, Mother.” She remarked candidly bringing her attention back to the front of the room, her mother not daring to challenge her. The man in the suit continued reading about how her father’s money was going to be divided. Instinctively, Cheryl’s hand slide onto Toni’s thigh and then wrapped itself within her hands. Cheryl’s eyes traced from their intertwined hands, up Toni’s arm, and finally rested on her eyes. Toni was there for her, supporting her. It was a feeling Cheryl was not used to, something she had not felt since Jason was alive. Her stomach dropped as she realized what she had just done. She had grabbed a _woman’s_ hand right in front of her mother and entire family. A woman Cheryl’s mother was already suspicious of. Toni gave Cheryl’s hand a reassuring squeeze as she nervously looked forward again. She could feel Penelope’s burning gaze on her skin.

“Any and all assets of my fortune will be divided in half. The first half will be distributed equally to anyone in Riverdale who can prove with medical authentication that even one drop of Blossom blood flows through their veins.” The man announced. Cheryl was shocked. Anyone who had Blossom blood? She turned to Toni with her mouth agape. She could see that Toni too was surprised. Toni scanned Cheryl’s face, she wished she could hold her, take her away from this mess, tell her she was safe with her. Their attention was quickly directed to the back of the room as Alice Cooper stormed in, and began to fight with Hal who had been sitting in the back of the room with Betty and Polly. The two fought over something Cheryl wasn’t all too concerned over. Truthfully, Cheryl wasn’t even concerned about her inheritance. Something more pressing drilled into her mind, the fact that she held Toni’s hand. She reached out and grabbed it as if it were second nature. In front of everyone, without even thinking about it. And Toni _took_ her hand, held it firmly in her own, as if to tell Cheryl she was okay, she would protect her.

Cheryl tuned back to the argument that had magnetized the attention of the room. “I will be taking half of whatever blood money you get from this inbred cesspool of a family.” Alice yelled back at Hal. Toni laughed, not believing what she was currently witnessing, looking around the room to see if anyone else had found this as funny as she did. Somehow, no one else did, especially not Cheryl, and especially not Penelope who got up and began to fight with Alice. Cheryl couldn’t even continue to comprehend what was happening in the room, she fixed her eyes on the front wall and just waited for it all to be over. Penelope and Alice continued to throw insults at each other, while Toni continued laughing hysterically, still by herself for some reason.

“Oh this is riveting” she whispered, leaning over to Cheryl. “I can’t breathe.” She said laughing.

“Get the hell out of my house before I call the police.” Penelope said seriously to Alice.

“Screw you! All of you!” she said backing out of the room. “And especially you!” she said screaming at Hal. Just then two large men in black suits came behind Alice. “Get your hands off of me! Get off-“ she yelled, kicking and punching as they dragged her out of the house.

Toni was still hysterical, having the greatest time of her life. If this is what life was like with the Blossoms, then she was ready for it.

“Now that the interloper has been escorted from the premises, we can finish our business.” The man stated after Alice was removed from the property. “As I was saying, the other half of my fortune will go to my true heirs, Jason and Cheryl.” He said looking up at Cheryl.

Cheryl took this as her cue. She rose from her seat and walked up to the podium, stopping to turn around and smile at her ensemble in the front row. Toni looked up at her with a supportive smile, while Penelope held a glare.

“As the one true Blossom heir, I feel it is my sacred duty to say a few words.” She glanced over the room, starting with the Coopers, who were sitting awkwardly on a couch on the left side of the room. Then to Nana Rose, who waited patiently to hear what Cheryl had to say. To her mother, still glaring at her. And lastly, to Toni, who sat with her legs folded, hands clasped gently over her knee, watching skeptically as Cheryl continued. “The Blossoms have been bathing in blood since great grandpappy Blossom killed his brother. The original sin of Riverdale.” She said with a sigh. “Well, I stand before you to say, no more. No more blood. No more madness. No more horror.” She finished with tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of all of the terrible deeds her family had committed throughout the generations.

“Here, here” a man cheered from the back of the room. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

As Cheryl focused on him through her tears she realized something. That wasn’t just some man at the back of the room. She froze. That was her father. Her _dead_ father. All of a sudden, the room started spinning, and everything quickly went black. Cheryl crashed to the floor like a building being hit with a wrecking ball.

“Cheryl!” Toni yelled, jumping up and lunging towards her. She was the first to reach Cheryl. “Hey, hey Cheryl, wake up.” She said gently cupping her face.

Penelope slowly stood up from her chair and strolled over to them. “Get out of here before I have those men drag you out of her like they did Alice.” Penelope snapped at Toni, not even bothering to look at Cheryl.

“Mrs. Blossom, I just want to make sure sh-“

“Leave. Right now.” Penelope said pointing to the door cutting Toni off.

As stubborn as she was, Toni really didn’t want to fight with Penelope at this moment in time. She hoped that maybe if she left, they would at least be able to start helping Cheryl. Toni stood up and made her way towards the front door. Before exiting she glanced back towards the living room to see one of the security guards hoisting Cheryl up and placing her onto the couch where the Coopers had been sitting. Toni realized no one was looking at her, so instead of continuing out the front door, she darted up the staircase to Cheryl’s bedroom. She had to make sure she would be okay, even if it meant being stuck in this hell pit for hours.

 

 

 

As Toni neared hour four in Cheryl’s bedroom, she began to think she was dead. She laid on Cheryl’s bed, gazing at the ceiling. An eloquent chandelier hung in the middle of the room draped with diamonds as well as silver and gold accents. Her head rested on a bright red throw on the bed that was decorated with textured roses.

“Cheryl go clean up and meet us back down her for dinner.” Toni jolted, back stiff as a board, hearing Penelope directly outside of the door. She moved to sit on the bench and prayed Penelope wouldn’t accompany Cheryl into the room.

“Yes mumsey.” Cheryl said eyes on the ground as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. She didn’t even see Toni sitting right in front of her.

“Hey” Toni whispered. “Do not scream, it’s just me.” She said standing up and holding her hands out, noticing Cheryl’s shocked face.

“Jesus Christ Toni.” Cheryl whispered letting out the rapid breath she had drawn in, placing her palm on her forehead. “How many times do you want me to faint today? And how long have you been in here?” she asked looking around the room, approaching Toni.

“Um… I think like four hours? But don’t worry about it, it was nothing.” Toni said trying to move past the subject. She took a few more steps towards Cheryl until there was almost no space left between them. “I had to make sure you were okay.” She confessed, eyes filled with worry as she reached to hold Cheryl’s hand. Her eyes slowly moving up her body until their eyes met. “What happened?”

Every muscle in Cheryl’s body tensed up at Toni’s touch. _God, she hated how this girl had this power over her._ To freeze her with a single touch. Cheryl's thumb rubbed Toni’s hand. “There’s always some new grand drama in this family.” She said with an emotionless chuckle. “Long story short, I just learned that I have an uncle. A twin daddy never spoke about.” Cheryl said gazing into Toni’s eyes. _Another thing she hated, how Toni could snap her fingers and make Cheryl open up about anything, no matter how well she hid the key._ “But that’s not important now.” Cheryl said releasing their hands and entering her closet. She flicked though some clothing, finally landing on a long sleeve top. “We’re going to have dinner in a few minutes. I’d hate for you to have stayed in here all evening and leave on an empty stomach. Why don’t you stay?” Cheryl asked Toni casually, carefully eyeing her while awaiting her answer.

“I’d love to, Cheryl.” Toni said with a smile. “But won’t your mom be furious?”

“All the more reason for you to stay.” Cheryl said with a huge grin on her face.

 

 

 

Downstairs, Penelope, Nana Rose, and Claudius were sitting at the dinner table, talking about one of Claudius’s many trips around the world. Before Cheryl and Toni even reached their seats, they were met with a protest from Penelope.

“What the hell are you doing back here?” Penelope growled to Toni as expected. At least she acknowledged her, that was a step in the right direction, right?

“I invited her back over, Mother.” Cheryl said eyes wide, lying through her teeth, knowing her mother wouldn’t fight with her at the dinner table while Nana Rose and Claudius were there. Cheryl took her seat and patted the one next to her for Toni. A chef emerged from the kitchen and began to place soup in front of each person at the table.

“My apologies, I was mistaken and believed we would  have only four people for dinner tonight.” He said glancing at Toni and then to Penelope.

“Yes I did as well.” Penelope said eyes stagnant on the serpent.

“Not a problem ma’am, I’ll go whip up another one right away.” He said racing back to the kitchen.

“No rush, dear.” Penelope called back to him, eyes still focused on Toni as she began to sip on her soup.

 

After a short time, the chef reappeared with another soup, placing it in front of Toni. “My apologies.” He said again before briskly moving back to the kitchen. Toni nodded to thank him. She moved in to devour her soup, sitting in Cheryl’s room for four hours really worked up an appetite.

“So, Mr. Blossom, how does it feel being back in Riverdale after all these years?” Toni inquired, trying to start a conversation rather than sitting in hostile silence.

“Ignore that person, Claudius.” Penelope demanded from the other end of the table, hardly letting Toni finish her sentence. “I’d assumed tonight would be family only.”

 _That person._ Cheryl wanted to stand up and scream. Toni was not just _some person_. She was an amazing, strong, gorgeous, young woman. A woman Cheryl adored, something her mother could not stand. Cheryl knew if it were the other way around, her a guest of Toni, and Toni’s family being disrespectful towards her, she knew Toni would stand up to her family and defend her. That’s just who Toni was. And unfortunately for Cheryl, her mother was the one person she couldn’t seem to stand up to.

“It’s all right. I enjoy meeting new people.” Claudius said, blatantly defying Penelope. “Do you know, during my journeys as a sailor, I came upon the most wonderful island… Lesbos.” Claudius said cluelessly to the table.

Toni dropped her spoon on the bowl with a loud clang, almost spitting back her soup, trying to hold back her laughter in fear of Penelope’s wrath.

“Oh, my God.” Cheryl said nervously laughing, but still keeping her cool, unlike Toni.

“It is the most beautiful natural place on Earth.” Claudius continued.

Toni took a sip of her drink, a full smile still plastered on her face.

The rest of dinner was spent listening to Claudius discuss his travels and all of the many people he had met along the way. One story that stuck out to Cheryl was when Claudius was docked on some random island, and it began to storm. He was completely unprepared, and knew if he stayed in his boat that night, he would likely not see the light of morning. He entered a small village, and began to ask the villagers for a place to stay for the night. He was taken in by a kind man who had a small hut he was able to share. He cooked Claudius a dinner of rice and beans with the remaining supplies he had, and then made up his own bed for Claudius to sleep on. This man had nothing, and yet he offered it all up to a stranger. A foreigner he had never encountered before, who could easily steal the few precious belongings he had, kill him in the night even, and run away as if nothing had happened. Yet he trusted this strange man, and Claudius trusted him as well. Cheryl’s gaze shifted to Toni, who listened attentively to the story. She saw a similarity between the man in the story and Toni. Someone who went out of their way to help another person, when they had no responsibility or necessity to do so. A person who comes from next to nothing but would still give up everything if it meant they could benefit someone else. Someone who was trustworthy, almost to a fault and was willing to listen and support someone else with nothing expected in return. Cheryl’s eyes trailed over Toni’s cheekbones. _God, she just wanted to lean over and kiss her_. Grab Toni’s jaw and pull her close, gently kiss her forehead and her cheeks and her neck and her collarbone and her chest, until she had covered every inch, as if it even came in anyway close to a ‘thank you for everything you’ve done for me’.

 

After dinner, the chef collected their plates. Nana Rose and Claudius headed to their rooms for the evening, and Penelope leaned down to Cheryl’s ear and whispered “she better leave this house right now. I will be checking your room tonight, so don’t get any ideas” before heading to her own room. A shiver shot down Cheryl’s spine as Penelope’s breathe lingered over her ear. She nodded, pushing her chair back to get up from the table. Toni followed Cheryl to the door.

“I wish you didn’t have to go.” Cheryl whispered reaching for Toni’s hand once her mother was safely out of range.

“Me neither.” Toni said twisting her fingers around Cheryl’s.

“Thank you, Toni. For coming here in the first place, for staying here to make sure I was okay. I know that my family is insane, and I’m sorry you had to see that side of my life.” Cheryl said, eyes locked with Toni’s.

“Of course, Cheryl. And if being in your life means dealing with your crazy family, then well… that’s worth it.” Toni said earnestly, lightly sucking in and biting her bottom lip. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Toni said with her eyes on Cheryl’s lips.

“Yea.” Cheryl said, hardly processing what Toni had just said, so distracted by her complete and utter _perfection._

As Toni pulled out of the driveway, Cheryl shut the door and headed to her room to go to bed. As she wiggled under her covers, she couldn’t help but wish there was another body underneath them with her. She craved the warmth of another person, and she was so close to having it.

 

 


	5. Episode 2x16 "Primary Colors"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda cute and fluffy then kinda sad
> 
> also, we all know Veronica is bi right? that’s slightly important for this chapter. not in any sort of plot-changing earth-shattering type of way but more like for the puns and obvious sexual tension B-) we’re almost there folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again, sorry it took me 5ever to write this! I had a shitload of tests this week and this chapter kinda got put on the back burner, plus it has A LOT of choni scenes (plus the deleted ones, which, yes, I am still salty abt!) alsooo happy bisexual visibility week !! no matter your sexual orientation, you are all valid & amazing ! 
> 
> OH AND I heard a rumor that tONI DIES NEXT SEASON AND I CANT STOP THINKING ABOUT IT SOS  
> PSPS: remember the bi girl from the last chapter notes? She slid into my dms the other night I was SHOOK  
> ok now back to regularly scheduled programming

Cheryl awoke in the dead of night. As she surveyed her room, as uneasy tense feeling washed over her. Her eyes landed on her glass doorknob, which was slowly rotating and squeaking. She sat up petrified, watching as the knob continued to move. “Who’s there?” She demanded from across the room. _Silence_. The knob remained stagnant, Cheryl keeping laser focus on it. She then leaped out of bed and shoved the chair from her vanity under the knob to prevent it from being turned again. She stood there taking shallow breaths waiting for footsteps, or some other sign of life from behind the door. _Nothing_. She made her way back to her bed, eyes still not moving from the door. Exhaustion eventually put her to sleep, but didn’t prevent her from waking every hour, drenched in a fearful sweat. She felt like an outsider in her own home, she felt like a target.

 

Of course, when she confronted her mother about it the next morning, she brushed her off, telling Cheryl she was imagining things. Cheryl knew she wasn’t. Someone was out to get her, likely her own mother and uncle. Cheryl watched as her uncle poured tea for Nana Rose. Something was off about him, and she would get to the bottom of it – unless her exterminated her first.

 

As usual, Cheryl went to her locker after her third period class to exchange her books. From behind her locker door, she patiently waited for pink hair to appear from around the corner. For the past week since Cheryl had invited Toni to the will reading, the two had been walking to fourth together. Toni gracefully came around the corner, bag slumped over her right shoulder. Her eyes met Cheryl’s, and her face brightened with a brimming smile. Unbeknownst to both of them, this was the highlight of each of their days.

 

“Morning Bombshell.” Toni greeted her cocking her head to the side leaning on the lockers.

“It’s 11am Toni.” Cheryl stated, shutting her locker. When you wake up at 5:30 every morning, eleven doesn’t feel too early.

“Still morning, technically.” Toni said with a yawn as they began walking. “Hey, so I want to be on the Vixens.” Toni blurted out, not knowing how else to bring it up.

“You? On the Vixens? Why?” Cheryl said with a confused scoff. Why would this seemingly rough-and-tumble _gang member_ want to be a part of a cheer squad?

“Um, because I just want to.” Toni shrugged, not want to tell Cheryl the real reason in fear of getting teased. She wanted to be a part of the Vixens so she could spend more time with the fiery redhead. If they couldn’t hang out outside of school, and didn’t have similar schedules in school, her only option was after school extracurriculars. “You have to let me try out. It’s like a school policy or something.” Toni told her, eyebrows raised, unsure of whether or not it was actually a school policy.

“Ok. Be in the gym right after school, we’re having practice. You can try out then.” Cheryl said with a smirk. “I have high expectations, Topaz.” She said crossing her arms as she stopped outside of her classroom.

“Get ready to be blown away Bombshell!” Toni yelled pointing at her while walking away backwards.

 

There was no doubt in Cheryl’s mind that Toni was going to be a Vixen after that day, it was a no brainer. She had reached the same conclusion Toni had, realizing it would be the best way for them to spend time together. The day seemed to drag on for hours longer than it normally did. Both Cheryl and Toni were literally counting down the minutes until they were to meet again.

 

“Alright Vixens.” Cheryl announced palms pressed together with excitement, when the time finally came and her squad had clustered around the gym. “Today we will be allowing a newer member of the student body to try-out for the cheer squad.” Cheryl avoided stating the fact that Toni was from Southside High, due to the fact that she had vigilantly bashed them just weeks ago. “School policy.” She tacked on at the end with a nod, stealing Toni’s lie as the Vixens put together where the new student must have been from.

 

Toni waltzed into the gym and plugged in her phone to play the track she was going to dance to. Cheryl’s breath hitched for a moment at the sight of the girl. She was wearing blue short shorts, and a white top with yellow sleeves that she had knotted at the bottom, so it looked more like a crop top. All of it a little too tight, but Cheryl wouldn’t change a thing. Before Cheryl had fully recovered, Toni’s music started blasting, and she began her routine. The other Vixens nodded along as Toni moved across the floor, Cheryl assessing her every move. Normally, Cheryl stood stone faced, carefully analyzing each recruit, closely observing each aspect of their performance, and then chewing them out on any tiny mistakes afterwards. But not Toni. Cheryl nodded along to the music, a smirk spreading across her face as the serpent slid across the floor before quickly pushing herself back up again. Toni’s routine finished as she stopped and spun around, catching Cheryl’s eyes all over her. _She had it in the bag_. Panting, she smiled back to Cheryl, satisfied in knowing that she truly did blow her away.

 

Cheryl moved to the center of the gym as Toni retrieved her phone. “Well, I don’t think there’s any way you amateurs are gonna top that, so, practice is over Vixens.” She said motioning with her hands for them to leave. “Inner circle Vixens, hang back. You know who you are.” She said as a genius plan popped into her mind. Veronica, Betty, Josie, Toni, and Cheryl moved in closer as the other Vixens dispersed. “In honor of Toni joining our squad,” she beamed as the serpent bashfully looked to her shoes with a smile. “I think we should celebrate with a mandatory slumber party at Thistlehouse. Fancy dressing gowns are appreciated. You’ve all seen _The Beguilded,_ right?” she asked scanning the room. It was another reference that had flown directly over all of their heads. “Dinner at 8. Parlor games to follow.” She said moving on and brushing swiftly past the inner circle. Finally, a good excuse to have Toni over, for her to feel safe. Sure, she’d have to deal with the rest of the girls, but it was the price she had to pay living with her atrocious mother.

 

 

Toni pulled an old duffle bag from her closet. It had a couple of small holes, and the color had faded long ago, but it would have to do. It was her only one. She shoved a couple of shirts and a pair of shorts inside. She didn’t have any “fancy dressing gowns” as Cheryl had requested, but she found a small black dress that would probably work. It had been a couple years since she had worn it, so she tested it out in front of the mirror. _Oh yeah. That would definitely work._ She thought as she smoothed the dress over her curves. It might give Cheryl a heart attack, but it would work. Toni checked her phone. _7:51pm._ “Shit” she whispered, rushing to gather her bag and find her motorcycle keys.

 

Cheryl paced nervously behind her door. She glanced at the clock in the dining room. _7:58pm._ The girls would be here any minute. Toni would be here any minute. She was nervous, knowing her mother would immediately recognize the serpent, but a part of her didn’t care. Her relationship with Toni was no one else’s business but their own. Tires moved across the dirt outside, and Cheryl lunged for the window, only to be disappointed that it wasn’t a motorcycle she was seeing. Veronica and Betty hopped out of opposite sides of a black SUV, presumably driven by one of Hiram’s chauffeurs.

“See you tomorrow at 9!” Veronica cheerfully yelled, waving to the driver as the car drove off leaving a cloud of dust in its path.

Cheryl opened the door for the two girls. “My bedrooms upstairs all the way on the right. Drop your stuff and then head back down for dinner!” she shouted to them as they ran up the stairs. Again, Cheryl heard tires across her driveway. Her stomach fluttered as she opened the door, but much to her dismay, it was a white sedan, from which Josie exited.

“Yes mom, I’ll call you tomorrow morning. Love you too, bye” Josie said closing the passenger door. The car stalled a moment before driving back up the driveway.

“Hi” Cheryl greeted. “My bedrooms upstairs to the right. Drop your stuff and then head back down for dinner.” She said, slightly less enthusiastic this time around. Josie nodded and headed for the staircase as Betty and Veronica came down giggling. Cheryl rolled her eyes but kept her gaze plastered on the window. She glanced to the clock. _8:01pm._

“Looks like your new recruit is having a little time management issue.” Veronica said nosily approaching Cheryl. Betty grabbed her arm and whispered something into her ear, probably telling Veronica not to be so defensive. Cheryl knew Toni and Betty weren’t exactly BFFs.

“Not everyone has a chauffeur, Elizabeth Taylor.” Cheryl said eyes still fixed on the window.

“Or maybe there’s something else going on here.” Betty teased lightly nudging Cheryl with her fingers.

“And what on earth could that be?” Cheryl asked, finally looking at the two girls with raised eyebrows. Both of whom were giddy like young schoolgirls with a secret.

“I think you have a crush on her.” Veronica said coolly with a shrug.

Cheryl looked at them baffled as to how they had known, she thought she had done everything to hide her admiration for the serpent. Before she could deflect with a fib and an insult, Betty chimed in.

“Yea, we saw you watching her try out. You were into it. I’ve never seen you like that, Cher.” Betty said, Cheryl knew she was right.

“Yea and letting her try out in the first place? You’ve never held late tryouts.” Veronica said, obviously getting her information from Betty. Cheryl took a breath, “Oh, and I looked it up. There’s no school policy about having to hold tryouts for new students.” Veronica finished, knowing exactly what Cheryl was about to say. Cheryl released her breath. Tires screeched into place on the driveway.

“Okay fine, you know what? Maybe I do.” Cheryl said in a frenzy, glancing out the window at the guest of honor. “But neither of you need to say anything about it, in fact if you do say something, you can kiss your Vixen uniform goodbye.” Cheryl yell-whispered, scowling at them.

“Told you.” Veronica said smiling, looking at Betty unintimidated.

Cheryl opened up the door, a smile blooming across her face. As Toni approached, Cheryl noted that the girl looked absolutely stunning. The word didn’t even do her justice. There was nothing in Cheryl’s vast vocabulary that could even begin to describe her. Cheryl decided to settle on ‘hot’, that would do it. “Good evening” she said seductively, just as she may or may not have practiced in the mirror twenty minutes prior.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. I couldn’t find my keys and then-“ Toni started obviously discombobulated. _God she was so adorable._

“Don’t apologize, TT.” Cheryl said as she entered the house, pleased with her new nickname for the girl. “You can put your bag in my room. You know where it is.” Cheryl said eyeing Toni as she walked up the stairs. Toni had to keep herself from hitting the floor. TT? A nickname? She may have been in a gang, but fuck- that was cute.

“Don’t apologize? That has to be like the least Cheryl Blossom thing I’ve ever heard.” Veronica said with a scoff once Toni was gone.

“And since when does she know where your room is?” Betty interrogated, as she often did.

“I let her borrow a top for the will-reading. The one your mother got dragged out of, remember?” Cheryl said with a smile as Josie came back down the stairs, rather confused on the conversation she had come back to.

Betty’s face soured, while Veronica started uncontrollably laughing. “You let her borrow a top?”

Out of all of the things Cheryl had said, she wasn’t quite sure why this peeked Veronicas interest. “Yes, why is that so strange to you?” she questioned, genuinely not understanding Veronicas amusement.

“You’ll understand one day.” Veronica said shaking her head still chuckling, all of the other girls sharing confused glances. Toni jogged down the stairs. “Speak of the devil.” Veronica said, as Toni stood on the bottom step with a perplexed look on her face. “Can we eat now? I’m starving.” She said looking into the dining room.

 

 

After dinner, the girls gathered in Cheryl’s room. After some gossip, and several different parlor games such as factionary, the ministers cat, consequences, and more, Veronica suggested a hair brushing train. Cheryl knew it was just an excuse for Veronica to brush Betty’s hair, but agreed to it anyways since it meant she could brush Toni’s. _At least her crush wasn’t on a straight girl,_ she thought, watching as Veronica squirmed between Betty and Josie. As she brushed through soft pink hair, Cheryl couldn’t help but remember the events of the prior night. Who would dare try to enter her room at such an odd hour, an hour she wouldn’t suspect? At least tonight she had company, but who knows what could happen in the nights to follow. Disgruntled, she stood up, breaking the train. She needed help, something she was no longer afraid to ask for.

“Inner circle, cousin Betty?” She started as the girls turned to her confused. “I didn’t just bring you to Thistlehouse for a girls’ slumber party. The truth is, I’m terrified of being alone here. There’s a stranger in this house.” Her hands rubbed together nervously. “My Uncle Claudius, he’s as mad as the sea, and ever since he blew in, I feel like I’m in mortal peril.” She looked to the group fearfully, waiting for their advice.

“Wait I’m confused. Is this real or are we playing a game?” Toni asked. They had played some interesting ones earlier, and Toni knew Cheryl was a good actor, but this seemed different. Cheryl seemed genuinely scared for her safety. It was a thought Toni didn’t favor.

“All too real, TT.” Cheryl assured. “I fear they’re plotting against me and Nana Rose. Mumsy cultivates esoteric herbs in the conservatory. Tannis root, jimsonweed. I’m afraid to eat in fear of being poisoned.” Her voice began to get louder and more rapid as she spoke her fears.

“Cheryl, are you sure you’re not imagining things?” Josie questioned, obviously not realizing Penelope’s capabilities. She may not seem it, but she was dangerous.

“Well if she is, Josie, then maybe I am too.” Betty chimed in. There’s a stranger in my life as well, Chic. With him lurking behind every corner, my house feels-“

“Dangerous. Deadly.” Cheryl finished Betty’s sentence without emotion. “I sympathize.” She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

“This sounds just like strangers on a train.” Veronica interjected, surveying the group, waiting for someone else to agree with her. The rest stared back with blank expressions, not knowing the reference. “Basically, you two need to flip flop your enemies to get rid of them. Criss cross, as they say in the film.” She said swaying her hip slightly and holding her palms out.

“Are you suggesting that they kill Chic and Claudius?” Josie asked alarmed.

“No, but, there is one tried-and-true slumber party tradition we can use to bedevil your tormentors. Does anyone here have a burner phone?” She asked apprehensively, knowing chances were slim. Cheryl rolled her eyes and scoffed at Veronica's foolish question. _She couldn’t be serious right?_

To the surprise of the group, Toni reached into her bag, and pulled out a burner phone. As they all stared with worried looks, Toni shrugged “What? I’m in a gang! Remember?”

“Our knight in shining armor!” Veronica announced grabbing the phone. “Who’s first?” She asked, her eyes moving between Cheryl and Betty.

 

After a couple of unnerving phone calls, the girls decided it was time to go to sleep. Cheryl set up an air mattress by the foot of her bed. Her stomach dropped as she put down three blankets. She knew this moment was coming at some point, but the rest of the night had distracted her from it. As much as she ached for someone else to share her bed with, the trauma from her last sleepover still haunted her. In fact, she had not shared a bed with anyone else since the night her mother caught her with Heather.

 

While the rest of the girls were off in Cheryl’s bathroom, carrying out their nightly routines, Toni approached Cheryl as she set up the air mattress. She had a feeling Cheryl would be apprehensive to share a bed with someone after what she had confessed to Toni at Pops just over a week ago. “Hey, um, I just wanted to let you know that I can squeeze onto the air mattress if you want.” She said, eyes on the floor with her hands twisting through each other.

“No, TT.” Cheryl said turning around and putting her hand on the girl’s shoulder. “You don’t have to do that- I don’t want you to do that.” She shook her head while her hand rubbed Toni’s toned arm.

“Okay.” Toni said with a smile as their eyes met. Cheryl reciprocated. Toni placed her things on the bedside table and snuggled under the covers.

_Why did she have to be so perfect?_ This girl was willing to practically sleep on the floor to make Cheryl feel more comfortable. As much as Toni wanted her, Cheryl’s safety and happiness came first. Cheryl recognized that there was no one better for her than this girl, she had to act soon. _Tonight._ Before someone else stepped in and swooped her away.

 

Shortly after, the three girls came back into Cheryl’s room, and huddled up on the air mattress. Veronica looked up at Cheryl and mouthed ‘ _get it’_ with a wink. Cheryl rolled her eyes, yet she was thankful that she had such supportive friends. She turned out the lights, and walking on air, made her way to her bed where the serpent was lying on her back looking up at the ceiling. Cheryl moved under the covers, and laid stiffly on her back with her hands folded on her stomach, not knowing how to acknowledge the girl lying next to her. _God, there was so much she had to say, so much she yearned to tell this girl. She wanted to tell her how much she meant to her, how much she sincerely, truly helped her._ They lay there in silence for a couple of moments before Cheryl finally spoke up.

Cheryl glanced to the girl before taking a deep breath. “Full disclosure…” she started, both of them turning on their sides to face each other, their faces just inches apart. “I didn’t want to invite all of the girls tonight. But I knew my hideous mother would never allow me to invite just you.” Her eyes moved down to Toni’s soft lips, _now or never._ “Which is what I craved.” And there it was, all of Cheryl’s emotions and feelings wrapped up into one neat little package. _Craved._ A small smile came across Toni’s face, all of her hard work had paid off. She had broken down the walls of Cheryl Blossom, Riverdale’s resident H.B.I.C., notorious for her stone-cold tactics, now confessing her crush on Toni Topaz, worlds softest gang member. Without even piloting their own bodies, the space between their faces became smaller and smaller. _This was it, this wa-_

A crash rang out in the distance causing both girls to jolt up. Seemingly in slow motion, Cheryl leaped out of bed and ran to the top of the stairs with the rest of the girls running out behind her.  Her knuckles turned white around the banister, as she let out a blood curdling scream. There was nothing in the world that could have prepared her for what she saw in front of her. Her grandmother, Nana Rose, laid sprawled near her wheelchair at the bottom of the stairs, out cold. Cheryl’s mother emerged from the other end of the hallway with her Uncle Claudius. Toni grabbed Cheryl’s biceps from behind, she was right. Toni could see in it in the Blossom’s eyes, something else was going on here, this was no accident. Penelope ran back into her bedroom and dialed an ambulance while Cheryl and Claudius raced down the stairs. The rest of the girls waited like statues, unsure of how to proceed.

 

Within minutes, which felt like hours to Cheryl, red and white lights flickered outside of Thistlehouse. A group of EMTs gently moved Nana Rose onto a stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance. Cheryl waited just outside of the door as her mother and uncle spoke with an EMT. As she stood there with her arms crossed, a familiar voice joined her outside.

 “Cheryl, what is it?” Toni prodded, Cheryl’s eyes not straying from her mother and uncle.

“He’s wearing my father’s pajamas.” She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

“What?” Toni asked, unsure why that detail was so important in the midst of their current situation.

“My uncle. Toni… I think they pushed my nana down the stairs.” Cheryl said, swallowing hard. “And I think I’m next.”

Toni wished she could whisk Cheryl away. Away from this dangerous house she lived in, she wished she could say something. Something to make all of the fear and hurt and pain disappear. They stood in silence as the ambulance took off down the driveway, siren fading into the cool, dark night. Penelope and Claudius exchanged a few words before turning around, and quieting at the sight of Cheryl.

“Don’t lose any sleep, dear.” Penelope remarked breezing past Cheryl on her way back into the house, Claudius directly behind. “She’ll be just fine.” She said with a heavy sigh, going back to her bedroom.

“Cheryl.” Toni whispered once they were gone. Cheryl stood still frozen as she tried to comprehend the words being said to her, but she simply couldn’t. “Cheryl, let’s go inside.” Toni pleaded once more, embracing her in a side hug attempting to move her closer to the door. Cheryl wiped a tear that was about to fall from her eye, and drifted back to her bedroom.

 

Toni and Cheryl entered the room to find the other three girls already asleep. Carefully, they tip toed back into bed, not wanting to be interrogated about what happened, and if Nana Rose would be okay. Truthfully, Cheryl didn’t know the answer, and she was afraid of what it could be. Cheryl curled into a ball under the covers, quietly sniffling to herself. She felt the other side of the bed shift as Toni climbed in behind her, and held her close. Toni’s small body enveloped Cheryl, who leaned into her warmth. Her hand rested carefully on Cheryl’s over her stomach. Toni took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of the redhead’s conditioner. The two laid in silence for a while, Cheryl’s sniffles getting quieter and further apart. Just before she drifted to sleep she could have sworn she heard Toni whisper “I won’t let them hurt you.”

  

 

The next morning after a quiet breakfast, all of the girls made their way home. Each hugging Cheryl saying something along the lines of “text me if you need anything” or “I hope your Nana gets well soon”. Toni was the last to depart.

“Cheryl, I’m really sorry about what happened last night. I hate that you had to go through that with everyone here.” Toni said stuffing her hands in her pockets as she stood on the front step of Thistlehouse.

“Yes, but if everyone wasn’t here…” Cheryl began, shaking her head “who knows what would have happened. If you weren’t here, it probably would have been me in that ambulance, leaving them alone with Nana Rose.” She quickly wiped the tear that threatened to roll down her cheek as she thought about the chilling possibility. 

“Cheryl, if you ever need anywhere to stay plea-“

“Thank you, TT, but I can’t leave now. I have to protect my Nana.” She said with a nod, holding back a flood of tears.

And with that, Toni got on her motorcycle, and made her way back to the southside.

 

 

 

By Monday morning, Toni was interested to see how Cheryl was holding up. As she rounded the corner on the way to fourth period, she noticed that the normally open locker was still closed. She walked up to it, and waited for a moment, but Cheryl never appeared. She figured maybe Cheryl had been in a rush to her next class, and had forgotten to wait for her. As she made her way to her class by herself, she passed Veronica in the hallway.

“Hey, Veronica, have you seen Cheryl today?” She asked shoving through the hallway traffic.

“Come to think of it, I haven’t. Why?” Veronica mulled, her eyes flicking side to side, eventually resting on Toni’s face.

“Well, we usually walk to fourth together, and she wasn’t at her locker today. Normally I wouldn’t question it but based on what happened this weekend-“

“What happened this weekend?” Veronica said with a suave smile. Toni rolled her eyes, Veronica always wanted to know the juicy details. 

“I’m talking about her grandmother, Veronica. And for the record, nothing happened.” Toni said sternly.

The bell rang

“Whatever you say Topaz. Shit, I gotta run, let me know what you find out.” Veronica ran off to her next class, leaving Toni still trying to piece together where Cheryl could be.

_Thanks for the help_.

And then she had an idea.

_I’m talking about her grandmother._

Not even twenty minutes after her conversation with Veronica, Toni was pulling into Riverdale General Hospital. Her sneakers scuffed over the tidy white tiles, which had obviously been labored over. The floors, walls, ceiling, everything was spotless, immaculately hygienic. It had to be, after all. Doctors and nurses rushed from room to room, bright white lab coats flying through the air as they ran. As Toni reached the end of the pristine hallway, she came upon a directory. Scanning through it, she found just the name she was looking for.

  _Blossom, Room 523._ Perfect.

 

The stainless-steel doors closed in front of her as she clicked the circular button marked with a 5.

_Ding_

She walked down the hall, reading the numbers as she walked. _515, 517, 519, 521…_

_523_

Toni peeked through the door frame where she spotted the redhead curled up on a cheap, ripped up, green chair engulfed in a book. She took a couple steps into the center of the room and glanced at Nana Rose, who lay unconscious in the hospital bed, then to Cheryl. “So this is where you’ve been hiding out” She said, startling Cheryl.

“Toni” Cheryl sighed, quickly wiping away a tear. “How did you find me?” She asked, a smile of relief consuming her face.

“It took me a minute.” She said, taking a few steps closer to Cheryl. “But then I thought, this is exactly where I would be if my nana was in the hospital.” Both of them looked to Nana Rose, and then back to each other. Toni’s voice lowered. “Cheryl? What is it?” She asked, taking a couple steps closer as the smile on Cheryl’s face dissipated, and a look of fear took over. 

“I’m so exhausted.” Cheryl confessed with tears in her eyes. “And Toni I am here for my nana but not in the way you think.” She readjusted uncomfortably in her chair. “I want to make sure my mother and uncle Claudius don’t come by to hurt her. Or to finish what they started when they pushed her down the stairs.” She swallowed hard, trying to fight the tears. _Why did she always have to be emotional around Toni? Why couldn’t she just have a carefree life, not having to constantly survey her surroundings for a safehouse._

“Cheryl” Toni said bending on one knee and resting her hand on the girl’s pale knee. “I am so sorry that you have to live like this, that you have to live in fear.” Their eyes met as a tear rolled down Cheryl’s cheek, Toni’s palm quickly moving to cup Cheryl’s face and gently wiping it away. “You don’t deserve this Cheryl, you have to know that. You are a good person caught in a bad situation.” She paused as Cheryl looked to the floor. “Okay?”

Cheryl nodded and leaned her face into Toni’s hand. Her familiar touch restored her rosy cheeks and reminded her what warmth was.

_What love was._

“Excuse me for a minute, Toni.” Cheryl said after noticing Nana Rose’s doctor walk past the door. Before getting up she moved Toni’s hand between hers and gave it a light squeeze. “Thank you.” She whispered as she rose from the peeling chair.

 

Cheryl followed the doctor down the hallway, swiftly dodging nurses and worried family members. “Dr. Masters!” she called once she caught up with him. “Any updates on my Nana?” She asked, nervously tugging the ends of her sweater over her palms. 

“Yes, we just got her panel back.” He paused for a moment. Fear shot through Cheryl’s body. “There was a trace amount of paralytic toxin in her bloodstream. Tannis root, which is strange because it’s so rare.” He said curiously, like he was making a statement and asking a question at the same time. “But as your mother and uncle explained it, they’ve caught your Nana on more than one occasion chewing bits of tannis root she grows in your greenhouse. So, it’s more of her sundowner’s syndrome.”

_‘I fear they’re plotting against me and Nana Rose. Mumsy cultivates esoteric herbs in the conservatory. Tannis root, jimsonweed. I’m afraid to eat in fear of being poisoned._

Cheryl knew her Nana was no idiot when it came to the greenhouse. She certainly wouldn’t be going in there at night, let alone going in and ingesting poison. Cheryl knew it, it wasn’t just _some fall._

Her mother and uncle were plotting against them. They wanted her and her Nana gone, and they were nearly half way there.

“We’ll keep her for observation another day, then she should be well enough to return home.” The doctor said, pulling Cheryl out of her thoughts.

“To my mother and uncle?” She asked astonished, much to the surprise of the doctor. “No, Dr. Masters, you don’t understand-“

“Cheryl!” a voice cawed from across the room. “There you are.”

_Just in time._

“Looking a little worse for wear.” Penelope continued. “Poor dear, hasn’t slept in days.” She said looking to the doctor. “Why don’t we stop bothering Dr. Masters and I’ll take you straight home? Come on.” She said, not giving Cheryl an option. As Penelope dragged Cheryl down the hallway, all she felt was fear. The hurried nurses and worried family members all faded away into the white, bleak hospital walls.

_This was it. She had been captured._

She had tried so hard to protect herself, her Nana. But she was no match for her own mother.

 

 

Toni waited patiently on the ragged chair. She picked up the book that Cheryl had been reading to pass the time, _Jane Eyre_. It was old, Toni had noted, originally written in 1847. To be completely honest, she found the book rather dull, and didn’t understand any of the antique terms it used, yet she liked it. She liked it simply because Cheryl liked it.

After another 10 minutes of reading the same paragraph over and over again, Toni finally forced herself to set down the book. She entered the white hallway once again, and caught a glimpse of a familiar looking doctor, the one Cheryl had ran after before.

“Hi um, excuse me, doctor.” Toni chirped from behind him. “I was wondering if you had seen a redhead, about this tall, white sweater.” She said motioning her hand above her head trying to approximate Cheryl’s height.

“Ah yes the Blossom girl.” He said, Toni nodded. “She just left, her mother came in to get her. Said the poor girl hasn’t slept in days.”

_Of course._

“Thank you, doctor.” Toni said swiveling around storming towards the hospital exit. Of course Penelope swooped in and stole Cheryl away, She knew Cheryl was right. Some sort of foul-play was going on here. And she was going to get to the bottom of it.

 

Cheryl stared out the window of the red convertible her mother drove. The mark of fresh rain was in the air as fog swirled above the pavement. Her eyes glided over lines of identical dark pine trees that swayed slightly in the breeze. “I think I figured it out.” Cheryl declared, her eyes still fixated on the dewy terrain. “You paralyzed Nana Rose with the tannis root, and then pushed her down the stairs.” Her voice grew louder as she turned towards her mother. 

“You’ve gone mad.” Penelope scoffed, eyes not flinching from the road. “That’s all there is to it. You have lost your mind and you leave us no choice.” Her voice became shaky. 

“What do you mean, no choice?” Cheryl pleaded, her mother was scaring her.

“But it’s all right.” Penelope continued, completely ignoring Cheryl’s question. “We’re gonna make you all better.” She said looking to Cheryl and then back at the road. “All better.” 

A massive building came into sight. The sheer size of it crippling Cheryl, shrinking her deeper within her own body. The building was clearly very old, it had a line of large windows on the front and was constructed of multicolored bricks paired with weathered limestone. A rusted angel statue rested in the center of the building between daunting staircases. The name of the institution was engraved beneath the angel.

**“SISTERS OF QUIET MERCY”**

Cheryl was speechless, she had absolutely no idea what was happening.

Crocodile tears streamed down Penelope’s face. “Come on dear, they’re going to fix you.” She said opening the passenger door. “Let’s go.”

Cheryl didn’t budge. She couldn’t. “What do you mean mother? What do you mean they’re going to fix me?” Cheryl’s pleas continued to go unanswered.

“I didn’t want it to have to be like this.” Penelope waved to the front of the building. An older woman with grey hair that was neatly pulled back appeared with two large men in white lab coats. The three jogged down the stairs and hastily walked towards the vehicle. Cheryl remained motionless. 

“Mother who are these people? Why won’t you tell me anything?” Cheryl screamed at Penelope who did not even flinch.

Finally, Penelope slowly turned to make eye contact with Cheryl as the woman and two men reached the vehicle. “Cheryl, you have been exhibiting some deviant behavior recently. Behavior that I will not tolerate. Don’t treat me like a fool, I know that serpent isn’t just _some friend._ Clearly this is becoming a trend, Cheryl. But it stops now.” Penelope hissed as she nodded to the three who were standing behind her. “Take her.” She spat.

“Mother, please no, I- I- can explain. Please don’t let them take me. Please!” Tears cascaded down Cheryl’s face. The two men proceeded to grab her arms and drag her towards the building. She kicked and punched and screamed the whole way, but it was no use. They brought her into an unmarked entrance through dark hallways that closer resembled tunnels, with cold, damp stone walls. Eventually they came to a door that was marked ‘C. Blossom’. The men through her on a decrepit cot and quickly left the room. Her throat began to hurt from the constant screaming, but she couldn’t stop. 

 

 

 

The next day at school, Toni again noted Cheryl’s absence. She thought it was suspicious that Penelope had come and stolen Cheryl away, and that Cheryl had not even so much as gotten a chance to say goodbye. Once again, Toni made her trip to the hospital, walked through the bold white halls, took the elevator to the fifth floor-

_515, 517, 519, 521…  
_

Toni ducked into the room, only to find that Cheryl was nowhere to be found. She stood stunned for a moment, forgetting that the room was technically for someone else.

“Can I help you dearie?” A voice piped up from the bed.

“Oh hi sorry, I was just looking for Cheryl. She wasn’t in school so I figured she’d be here.” Toni said slowly approaching the bed with a frown on her brow. “I’ll get going though, sorry to bothe-“ 

“No apologies needed dear, come sit” Nana Rose motioned towards the ancient green chair. The one Cheryl had been curled up in fear on not even twenty-four hours ago. “I haven’t seen her all day. Are you sure she wasn’t in school?” Nana Rose asked sounding concerned.

“Positive. And she never misses school.” Toni confirmed, shaking her head in confusion.

“Why don’t you go back to Thistlehouse and see if she’s there?” She suggested. “I fear my daughter-in-law has malicious intentions for her and I.” Nana Rose’s words caused a flash of worry to shoot over Toni’s body. 

“Yes of course, I’ll head there now.” Toni leaped up from the chair, not wanting to lose another minute.

“What’s your name again dear? I apologize, my memory is not what it used to be.” Nana Rose asked sincerely. 

“Antoinette. Antoinette Topaz.” Toni cringed at the sound of her full name. “Toni for short.” She added with complete certainty that Nana Rose would never use it.

“What a beautiful name, Antoinette.” Nana Rose said joyfully as she repeated the name back to herself. “Now off with you, if Penelope catches you anywhere near here you’ll never see Cheryl again.” Her demeanor turned more serious.

Hardly even thirty seconds later Toni was speed walking out of the building and starting her motorcycle.

 

 

Toni parked her bike and made her way towards the ivy-covered house, her sneakers gently landing on the cobblestone front step. She tensely rang the doorbell and crossed her arms, causing the leather of her jacket to scrunch. The door swung open revealing Penelope Blossom. “Mrs. Blossom, hi. I’m looking for Cheryl. She wasn’t at the hospital with her nana.” Penelope’s laser beam glare intimidated Toni, but she was on a mission.

“No, she’s gone. Boarding school in Switzerland. All girls.” She said raising her eyebrows. “She left just last night.” Penelope wasn’t even trying with her lies anymore. There was no way Cheryl was in Switzerland in boarding school. Something was wrong here, and Toni wasn’t about to back down. 

“Mrs. Blossom, that doesn’t make any sense.” Toni said shaking her head. Penelope’s glare grew stronger.  
  
“Don’t come her again.” Penelope remarked strictly, slamming the door in Toni’s face.

Toni stood stunned for a moment. Something was very, very, very, wrong here. Nana Rose was clueless, Penelope was dodging her questions, Cheryl was nowhere to be found. Toni kept replaying the events of their sleepover in her mind. 

_‘I fear they’re plotting against me and Nana Rose.’_

_‘I think they pushed my nana down the stairs. And I think I’m next’_

She knew. She knew her mother and uncle were out to get rid of her. And now they had done it.

It was too late. Toni was too late.

_I won’t let them hurt you._

 

Without knowing what else to do or where else to go, Toni ended up at Pops. Upon entering, she caught sight of the stools her and Cheryl had sat on, where she had finally broken-down Cheryl’s walls. Where she heard Cheryl’s truth, where she listened without judgement. But that was gone now. Cheryl was gone now. Tears welled up in Toni’s eyes as she sat in the corner booth. Toni never cried. Ever. Without knowing what else to do, Toni pulled out her phone and called Cheryl. No answer. She had already called four other times that day, and hadn’t heard a thing. She continued to call, still nothing. Each time Cheryl’s voicemail message rang through Toni’s ears she couldn’t help but feel like she had let her down.

_“It’s Cheryl. I’m off doing something faboo. Leave a message, if you must.”_

A long, painful sigh left Toni’s lungs. “Cheryl, this is like the tenth message I’ve left.” Her voice became shaky, and tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. She took a long breath before continuing. “Wherever you are, I hope you’re hearing this. My voice telling you that I’m right there. Right by your side. You’re not alone Cheryl. Not ever again.” Toni clicked her phone to end the voicemail. She buried her face into her palms as tears streamed down her face. _How could she let this happen?_

 

 

Cheryl woke up after a night of distressed tossing and turning _. No one was coming for her_. She laid scrunched up on the cot in the corner of the room holding her knees to her chest as tears slid down her cheekbones. Although she hadn’t eaten since the day before, she felt nothing. No hunger, no thirst. Just fear and emptiness. All of a sudden, the steel door of her room creaked open. The older woman with grey hair sat next to Cheryl on the cot. She was accompanied by a man dressed in all white, wheeling a cart with all kinds of needles and gadgets.

“Oh, you poor child.” The woman said reaching to wipe a tear from Cheryl’s trembling face. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. Sister Woodhouse is going to help you.”  
  
Cheryl smiled, maybe she would be okay after all. This woman seemed sweet and kind, certainly different from her mother. “Thank you, Sister Woodhouse.” Cheryl replied with a sigh.  
  
“Yeah, she’s gonna rid you of all those naughty demons. The ones making you think such awful, unnatural thoughts.” Cheryl’s expression flipped, _no, this was bad. This was very bad._ The man reached for something on the cart. “Today you must rest.” The man handed her a large needle. “Tomorrow the real work. The conversion begins.” She smiled as she uncapped the needle.

Cheryl knew what this was now. Between sobs she heard her mother’s voice echo through her mind.

_Deviant girl, you’ve never known love expect to rip it apart._

Now, more than ever, she was alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Episode 2x17 "The Noose Tightens"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I MISSED U ALL SM IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG. School and life got super busy but things are starting to slow down a little bit so yay! Also I wrote this and then was not super happy w it so it took a lot of revising and yadayada but im so excited for you guys to finally read it. Trust me, it gets waaay better as it goes on so please stick with it! This episode and the events that happened after cheryls rescue are the whole reason I wanted to create this series. Also, I am fully aware that up to this point a lot of this has just been me rewriting their scenes in the ep without much else added in but after this ep is when choni lost a lot of screentime so there will definitely be more space for shit created by my brain in the coming chapters! Im also toying with the idea of writing au’s in the future, and ive already got a couple of prompts and ideas swirling around so we’ll see abt that! This will obviously take priority for now. Anyway, here’s to hoping us choni stans get fed this season!! xoxo enjoy

Toni hadn’t slept a minute that night. All she could do was toss and turn over her fractured, uncomfortable box spring and wonder where Cheryl was. Her heart ached to know whether or not the girl was safe, yet her mind feared the answer. It was obvious to her that Penelope had lied, but she couldn’t find the truth on her own. She’d have to enlist the help of a couple of other vixens first.

 

            “Josie, Veronica” Toni yelled as she marched into the gym the next morning. She was on a mission. The girls were standing opposite each other, with the rest of the vixens standing behind Josie who had her arms crossed while Veronica stood stunned. When she got closer, she noticed they were wearing “Team Rosie” and “Team Varchie” shirts respectively, as they were both campaigning for roles in student government. Toni groaned at the sight of the shirts, not wanting _more_ drama to deal with. “How about you two table this ridiculous rivalry so you can help me find Cheryl.” Toni sighed once she reached them and waved her hand to dismiss the rest of the Vixens. The two exchanged confused glances with each other and then looked back to Toni. “She’s gone missing.” Toni said with an exhausted shrug. Neither Josie or Veronica had any idea of what she was talking about.

“What do you mean Cheryl’s missing?” Veronica finally asked.

“Do you remember how paranoid Cheryl was at her slumber party?” Toni anxiously shifted her weight between her feet. “Saying that her mom and uncle were out to get her?” She pivoted her hips forward slightly to lean in closer as her fingers clenched her waist through her belt loops. Both girls nodded in response. “Well I think they did something to her.” Toni’s eyes grew wide as she waited for either of them to say something, to confirm to her in some way that she wasn’t just crazy and overanalyzing the whole situation because even if she wouldn’t tell them, she cared _way_ too much about the redhead.

“What kind of something?” Josie asked exchanging glances with Toni and Veronica.

“Her mom said they sent her off to some all-girls boarding school in Switzerland.” A twinge of jealousy rang through Toni’s words.

_All girls. She left just last night._

Penelope’s words ignited a fire under Toni’s skin. She was desperate to find Cheryl and get her away from that terrible mother of hers.

“Well that’s easy enough to check” Veronica chimed in, abolishing Toni’s scowl for the moment. “There’s only one, _Surval Montreux_.” Her years of French lessons proved obvious as she enunciated each syllable flawlessly.

“Please. If Cheryl was in the Swiss Alps, she’d be posting parka selfies every hour” Toni said with a scoff. Veronica might be smart, but Toni knew Cheryl better. “but her social media’s been dead for days.” Toni continued dismally. Obviously, she had checked all of Cheryl’s socials every 30 seconds, waiting for some sort of sign that the girl was okay. But there was never anything. No new posts, no likes, no comments.

_Radio silence._

“Wait, that’s a sure sign of foul play.” Veronica agreed, knowing Cheryl would be all over Instagram posting her lavish experience in the Alps.

“Yeah.” Toni said with a shrug looking to her feet. She felt lost, hopeless.

“Whatever you need, Toni, I’m in.” Veronica said with a nod as Toni’s eyes came up to meet hers.

“Me too. Even if we have to storm Thistlehouse.” Josie added.

“That’s a great idea. Josie.” Toni said with a smirk.

 

After carefully avoiding the school’s security guards, the three girls piled into Josie’s car and headed towards Thistlehouse. The car had hardly stopped moving before Toni was speed walking towards the door. She knew Penelope would be irritated to see her again, especially with back up.

“Toni, maybe we sh-“ Veronica started as Toni stormed the door, but it was no use.

“Open up!” Toni yelled banging on the door. “I’m not leaving here without answers!”

Josie and Veronica exchanged tense glances before joining Toni at the door. “We will call the police.” Veronica stated calmly at the door. Toni looked back at her wondering how she could be so calm and how Veronica expected to get anywhere with such a laid-back attitude. Just as Toni opened her mouth, the door swung open and Penelope appeared standing in the doorway.

“I thought I told you not to come back here.” Penelope said glaring at Toni.

“Yeah you did. But you still never gave me the truth.” Toni spit back as she stepped closer into Penelope’s personal space.

Penelope backed away from the serpent, who used the opportunity to let herself and the other two girls inside. “So, we’ve got a few more questions.” Toni finished standing with her arms crossed as Penelope made her way into the living room to stand behind Nana Rose. The group followed, stiffly sitting on the large red sofa in the middle of the room.

“Now that you’ve barged your way in, go ahead, girls, ask your questions.” Penelope clearly didn’t want to waste any more time on the foolish girls. Toni knew all Cheryl ever was to Penelope was a waste of her time. Something that had to be tended to before she could get on with her actual life. Just something obstructing her happiness.

Without missing a beat, Toni had her first question. “You said Cheryl was away at some boarding school?”

Penelope’s tongue traced the inside of her lip searching for an answer. Toni could see that her lie was crumbling around her. It was just a matter of time. “Honestly.” Penelope started, her hawk eyes staring into Toni’s, “I’m not in the habit of explaining myself to school girls.” She said as she turned around to leave the room.

“Maybe not” Josie yelled behind her, causing Penelope to whip back around to face the girls. “But Mrs. Blossom, you may have heard my mother is…” she struggled with her next word “dating Sheriff Keller.” Josie sighed. At least that relationship had some kind of potential for good. “If you won’t tell us the truth, then maybe you’ll tell him.” Josie shrugged and folded her hands over her knee. Toni watched as Josie threatened Penelope. And boy, it felt good to be able to watch the tables turn on her. She waited with her lips pursed for Penelope’s reply. _Your turn._

“All right then.” Penelope said sternly, finally realizing these girls were serious about their threats. “The truth is that Cheryl started exhibiting strange, deviant behavior, so I sent her abroad to a private wellness institute where they’re trying to help her.” She moved to the other side of the room and began scanning over the bookshelf.

Toni’s jaw shifted as she bit the inside of her lip. Penelope was dodging around something, and Toni didn’t like it one bit.

“You don’t have to believe me.” Penelope said grabbing a read book off of a shelf and flipping through it’s pages to grab a folded up piece of paper. “But here, let me show you something.” Penelope extended the paper to a confused Josie with an evil smile.

Josie slowly unfolded the paper while Toni and Veronica watched intrigued. It was a drawing Cheryl had made of herself and Josie. Josie’s face flushed, she had evidently had no idea that Cheryl had created it. “Oh my God.” She said stunned, her eyes glued to the page.

“She’s drawn dozens like it.” Penelope confessed with her arms tightly crossed.

Toni’s eyes didn’t move from the drawing, specifically from Cheryl’s face. _God, how she missed that face._ Part of Toni had wished it was herself and Cheryl in that drawing.

“I don’t understand.” Veronica said shaking her head as she looked up from the drawing.

“No, but Josie does, don’t you?” That evil smiled creeped back across Penelope’s face. Toni wished she could jump up and slap it right off. “Cheryl was obsessed with you. To the point where I was afraid she might hurt you, or herself, or both.” Penelope paced around the room, not looking away from Josie who was obviously frightened. Toni’s blood boiled as she realized what Penelope was doing. She couldn’t get Toni to quit, so she would scare off someone else. “So, if you’d like me to tell that to your mother and her boyfriend, and show them and the town Cheryl’s drawings of you, I’d be happy to. But hopefully you girls have the decency to keep this matter private.” Penelope finished with a smile.

Toni and Veronica exchanged distressed glances, Penelope had done it again. She had won once more, eliminating a third of Cheryl’s search party in a matter of minutes. Toni had never met such a master manipulator before, it was exhausting.

Josie leaped up with tears in her eyes and burst out the front door. Toni and Veronica jumped up to follow. As Toni ran out the door, she looked back at Penelope who stood with a grin from ear to ear standing arms crossed behind Nana Rose.

“Josie, wait!” Veronica called as she ran out the door. “Slow down! We need to regroup!” Veronica’s calls were of no use, Josie wanted nothing to do with any of them anymore.

Josie finally whipped around. “If what Mrs. Blossom said is even a tiny bit true, that means that Cheryl threatened me. Sent me a bloody pig’s heart.” Her voice was shaky. Toni watched in disbelief as one of her only chances at saving Cheryl began to disappear. “I’m out, you guys. I’m done.” The words killed Toni inside. She knew that Cheryl was acting out because she didn’t know how to express herself. How to express all of those feelings she had kept bottled up inside. Josie didn’t understand. She would never understand. Toni and Veronica watched helplessly as Josie stormed back to her car. There was nothing they could do to get her back.

“I guess we better get walking if we wanna be back by sundown.” Toni sighed as their ride sped off down the driveway.

 

That night, Toni once again laid on her beat up, poor excuse of a mattress with one thing on her mind. The thing that made her stomach tighten with anxiety, the thing that sent her mind spiraling into darkness, the thing that she felt responsible for. The thing that was not just some thing to her.

She listened as the clock ticked.

_Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…_

Each passing second meant Cheryl was alone, unsafe, scarred out of her wits. Toni thought about how Cheryl could be listening to the same sound.

_Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…_

Waiting eagerly to be saved, losing hope with each passing tick.

_Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…_

 

After what felt like about twenty minutes of sleep, Toni somehow successfully ended up at her first period class. Not that it mattered anyway. The teacher droned on in the front of the room, about some historical figure that Toni had no interest in learning about. Her attention was kept elsewhere, her mind running faster than the speed of light attempting to put together the massive puzzle she had been thrown into.

“How are you?” Veronica whispered as she leaned towards Toni.

“I’m struggling, Veronica.” Toni shook her head. “None of this makes any sense and we’re already down one person.” She glanced towards Josie who was diligently taking notes at the front of the room.

“Hey. We’re gonna get to the bottom of this.” Veronica looked into Toni’s eyes with a reassuring smile.

Toni looked back down at her bare notebook page. She wanted to believe Veronica’s words, but she wasn’t sure she could. A ring from the front of the room grabbed her attention as the loud speaker clicked on.

“ _Antoinette Topaz to the Principal’s office. Antoinette Topaz, please report to the Principal’s office.”_

 _Great. What the hell did she do now._ She shot Veronica a rattled look before gathering her things and heading out of the room. Her entire walk to the office she tried to recount what she could have possibly done to get herself in trouble. Maybe someone had noticed the girls leaving school the other day? But then why would only Toni get called to the office. The other two girls were in the same class as she was, and they clearly had not been called down. She rounded the corner into the office. Where the secretary stood extending the office phone to Toni.

“Call for you. She said it was urgent.”

Who would be calling her at school? It could be a serpent, maybe, but they would probably just call her burner phone, they wouldn’t want to go through the school, that could get… messy, to put it lightly. Was there anyway it could be Cheryl? But why would Cheryl call the school just to speak with Toni?

Toni clutched the large tan phone and pressed the speaker to her ear. “Hello?” She asked not knowing whose voice to expect on the other end.

“She’s not far away.” A shaking voice answered, it was so quiet that Toni could barely hear it.

“Who is this?” Toni’s eyes widened as the voice became more familiar.

“Cheryl! She’s nearby.” The voice whispered back, again ignoring Toni’s question trying to get straight to the point.

Toni suddenly realized who it was. “Nana Rose?” It was all clicking into place. There was hope for Cheryl. “Nana Rose, where is she?” Toni asked with a strain in her voice.

“With the Sisters-“

With a click, Nana Rose’s voice disappeared. A dial tone rang through Toni’s ears.

_Radio silence._

“Hello? Nana Rose!” Toni yelled into the phone desperately trying to press something on the rotary to bring the voice on the other line back. “Hello?!” _Nothing._ Toni slammed the phone back into place. Penelope was behind this. Every time Toni thought she was about to uncover the truth, it seemed she was left in just as much darkness and uncertainty as she had started with. By the time she was exiting the office, the next period had already started. She would have to wait until Vixen practice to pick Veronica’s brain about the phone call.

_With the Sisters_

Whoever these _sisters_ were, Toni would find them. She was determined to get Cheryl back.

 

 

“Veronica!” Toni announced walking into the gym after school.

Veronica quickly turned around from the conversation she was having with a couple other members of the squad. The two climbed the bleachers to have a bit more privacy from the rest of the girls. “Toni, what happened this morning?” Veronica asked, she had obviously been as confused as Toni. “Was it about Cheryl?” Her eyes widened as she whispered. It pleased Toni to know that there was someone else who cared about Cheryl’s well-being.

“Sort of.” Toni shrugged. “It was her grandmother.”

“Wait so that was Nana Rose Blossom who paged you?” Veronica asked inquisitively.

“Yea it was.” Toni said mulling over the memory of the short call. “Although, we got disconnected before she could say too much beyond the fact that Cheryl was nearby and that she was with the Sisters.” Toni said with uncertainty in her voice. It seemed the more information she received, the more questions arose.

“The Sisters? What Sisters?” Veronica was just as confused as Toni.

“I don’t know. Maybe there’s a re-education camp called the Sisters.” Toni shook her head. It was the only conclusion she could come to, and it wasn’t a very specific one.

After a moment, Veronica straightened her back as she searched for an explanation. “Well, there’s a Sisters of Quiet Mercy, but that’s more like an orphanage. I don’t think they do gay conversion there.”

“Well, who would know for sure?” Toni replied scooching towards Veronica. She felt like she was getting closer to the truth.

“Oh my God. Of course.” Veronica said with a look of clarity over her face. “Kevin mentioned something about that place for a report he was doing on L-G-B-T history. How they were secretly taking part in conversion therapy, despite new laws and changing opinions. We have to go find him.” Veronica and Toni simultaneously leaped up from the bleachers. Veronica grabbed Toni’s hand and practically dragged her down the hallway into the student lounge.

 

Kevin sat in the corner of the lounge on a beat-up brown chair. He was peacefully clicking away at the keys on his laptop, and didn’t even notice as Veronica and Toni bounded into the room.

“Kevin!” Veronica called as they entered.

“Veronica. Toni.” He said slightly confused, his eyes flicking between the two anxious girls. “Is everything okay?” He closed his laptop and met them in the center of the room.

“Hard no.” Toni said crossing her arms. “Cheryl’s gone missing, and we think her mother may have sent her to some place that does conversion therapy.”

“We think it might be the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Weren’t you doing a report on them the other week and how they have some kind of shady side business?” Veronica also crossed her arms and looked at Kevin hopefully.

“Yes, it absolutely could be the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. It’s one of the few places in the country that still does conversion therapy. Off the books of course.” Kevin’s conformation was met with scoffs and head shakes from both girls.

“What the hell decade is this?” Toni asked with anger in her voice, looking from Kevin to Veronica. She could only imagine the terrible situation Cheryl was in, what they were doing to her in there. They had to rescue her. Each passing minute that went by while Cheryl was still locked in that awful place sickened her.

“During Prohibition, the Sisters ran a distillery in the basement. They used to smuggle booze out to Sweetwater River via a tunnel that still exists today.” Kevin had obviously done his research.  
  
“Wait, a tunnel we could use to get to Cheryl?” Veronica’s eyes lit up.

“Potentially.” Kevin nodded. Toni hung to that word like her life depended on it. Like Cheryl’s life depended on it.

_Potentially._

That one word was all she needed to restore hope. All it took was that one word to send her flying over the moon, and then quickly crashing back down to earth again. Her eyes widened as she carefully listened to Kevin.

“Gay boys in the program use it to sneak out, to hook-up with perfectly nice young men like myself in Fox Forest.” Kevin admitted, not wanting to go into great detail about his affairs in the woods.

“Wait, Kevin, can you lead us to this secret gay hook-up tunnel?” Veronica asked, glancing to Toni as both girls realized that hope was not lost. They were right on Cheryl’s trail, sniffing her out like a pack of hungry bloodhounds.

“I can probably find it. But we should go at night.” He warned, giving off the impression of danger. Toni hated the suggestion, but she knew his was right. If they went now, they would surely be caught, but Toni still couldn’t stand to think of Cheryl in there any longer.

“Fine. We go at sundown.” Toni said adamantly. _They were going to find her._

“Okay, I’ll pick you two up and drive us all there, we’re gonna need to be able to make a fast getaway.” Kevin nodded looking between the girls.

Toni’s stomach dropped at the realization of what they had to do. Sure, breaking and entering was nothing new to her, she had done it enough with the serpents. Squeezed through iron bars ever since she could remember because she was the only one small enough to do so. Snuck into dark, cold warehouses to retrieve bags of drugs or cash, or other items she dare not question, quietly dodging police lights. Beaten grown men to a pulp, watching blue and purple bruises form all over their bodies. Meeting strangers in wet alleyways with knives, one person walking off coolly while the other lay desperately clutching a stab wound as crimson liquid leaked out and stained their skin. Toni had participated in all kinds of dangerous, risky activities that caused an adrenaline rush. But this, this was different. This was about saving Cheryl. If they screwed this up, Cheryl would have to pay the price. It was a thought Toni couldn’t bear. But she had to try. She had to.

 

 

Toni paced in front of her trailer door. Her mind moving in a constant buzz. To distract herself from the upcoming coup, she went over everything she would need for the mission. In a small black duffel bag she had packed: a knife, because she had always carried one (better to have it and not need it than not have it and need it), a crowbar, to break into the tunnel, a rope, because well you never know, and lastly, a change of clothes, an old grey hoodie and a pair of sweatpants for Cheryl who surely wasn’t wearing anything she normally did. Toni did her best to find something in her wardrobe that Cheryl would be comfortable in, even if it was paltry to Cheryl’s usual extravagant wardrobe. Toni didn’t have any fancy nightgowns while Cheryl certainly had hundreds. It was no secret the two had completely different styles.

_For the record, j’adore your flannel mesh aesthetic._

The memory flooded Toni’s face with a smile. She held the sweatshirt close to her chest. She couldn’t wait to see the redhead again. To hold her close. To make her feel safe again.

_You’re not alone Cheryl. Not ever again._

A honk from outside pulled Toni from her memories. _It was go time._

 

Toni threw on her serpent jacket and jumped into Kevin’s dark blue SUV. Kevin nodded as she got in.

“You ready for this?” He asked concernedly, pulling out of the trailer park and heading towards the Pembrooke to pick up the last member of the rescue party.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Toni replied staring out the window at the setting sun on the horizon. Thick dark clouds cluttered the sky, the sun hiding away behind them. The entire sky was painted a deep blue, and began to get lost behind the towering green pine trees.

“We’re gonna do this, Toni.” Kevin said breaking the silence. Toni turned to him. “We’re going to save her.” He was serious in his tone.

“I sure hope so.” Toni said, obviously not as confident as Kevin. All of the things that could go wrong flashed through her mind. What if Cheryl wasn’t even there? What if they all got caught? She shook her head in an attempt to rid it of the thoughts. _No. They were going to save her._

Thanks to Kevin’s speedy driving, they were at the Pembrooke within minutes. Toni met Veronica in the lobby, and before long the three were on their way to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy.

“Toni, what did you bring?” Veronica motioned to Toni’s duffel bag as she leaned forward from the backseat.

“I’ve got a crowbar, some rope, and um, a knife.” Toni admitted, not mentioning the change of clothes for Cheryl.

“I like the preparedness, Toni, but let’s try not to stab anyone.” Veronica noted gently, not wanting to insult Toni’s instincts.

“Yea, I’ll try.” Toni said rummaging through her bag for the crowbar.

Kevin flicked his headlights off as he slowed the car down and parked at a pull off near the woods. “Okay, this is as close as I’m gonna park. There should be a tunnel is right through the woods there.” He leaned on the dash and pointed into the darkness.

“Well, what are we waiting for then?” Toni asked, unstrapping her seatbelt and heading into the woods, Veronica and Kevin quickly doing the same. Soon enough, the three came upon a large circular cinderblock structure with a faded, rusting green door.

“According to my Intel, the tunnel that leads from the main residence comes out here.” Kevin said looking the structure up and down with his flashlight.

“Okay. That’s our way in then.” Veronica shrugged looking at the door and then back to Kevin. “All right, Kevin, you stay here. If we’re not back in fifteen minutes, call your dad.” Her flashlight shined to Kevin and then back to the door.

Without wanting to wait another second, Toni gripped her crowbar and forcefully pounded the lock on the door. The black lock easily came undone, and without a second thought, she was swiftly cascading down a narrow ladder shaft. Her boots landed on a dark, wet concrete floor surrounded by similar looking cinderblock walls.

“Okay. And when we get to the main building, what happens then?” Veronica hesitantly shined her flashlight around the gross, musty tunnel once she appeared behind Toni.

“We search each and every damn room until we find her.” Toni said with her teeth gritted. She could feel her heart pounding, hear it ringing through her ears.

_You’re not alone Cheryl. Not ever again._

 

Toni and Veronica jogged through the wet tunnel, until they came upon a staircase. “I bet the rooms are up there.” Veronica said, turning off her flashlight.

Toni nodded, and ran up the stairs after Veronica. They ended up in a hallway that was dimly lit by evenly placed fixtures on the ceiling. The walls were painted mint green and had square frosted windows. Their heels clicked across the white tiled floor as they jogged to an intersection in the hallway.

“Okay, let’s split up. We’ll cover twice the ground.” Toni didn’t want Cheryl suffering for one second longer than necessary.

“Okay. But be careful.” Veronica nodded.

“Okay.” Toni confirmed, and both girls turned down opposite hallways, racing to find Cheryl. Toni could feel the closeness. She was almost there. Almost to Cheryl. She couldn’t wait to hold her close, to smell her soft strawberry hair, to feel her pale skin, to tell her she was sorry that she let any of this happen.

 

Cheryl knew she was losing it. She wasn’t sure of how many days she had been locked away in this awful place. Every day, she had been given strange injections despite her protests. She had been forced to do physical labor, probably to wear her down so she couldn’t fight any longer, and it was working. One thing kept her going. The thought of the outside, the thought of being happy, the thought of being with Toni. She knew the goal of this wretched facility was to rid her of her feelings for the serpent, and for any woman for that matter, but Cheryl tried desperately to hold on to her feelings. However, she feared she couldn’t hold onto it much longer. The constant stress and fear were impacting her mind, altering her memories. She sat in the movie room, a tear rolling down her check as she swore she heard Toni yell her name. She wished her mind would stop playing tricks on her, stop making her think of things she would never have. She heard it again. The stupid, soft, beautiful voice calling her name. She yearned for her, to feel Toni’s soft tan hand under her fingers. To finally feel those perfectly round lips. Cheryl’s body began to shake as more tears rolled down her cheeks. All hope was lost. She was convinced she would never see Toni again, the same way she never saw Heather again.

All of a sudden, the door in the corner of the room burst open.

“Cheryl, are you in here?” Toni’s voice rang out as she frantically scanned the room, blinded by the projector shining onto her.

“Toni?” Cheryl stood up, realizing she wasn’t imagining the serpents voice.

“We came to rescue you.” Toni said panting, as her eyes finally found Cheryl. She didn’t even recognize her at first. Her hair was flat and tied back in a ponytail, completely contradictory to its normal voluminous free-flowing waves. Her pale blue dress was covered in dirt stains. Toni’s heart ached at the imagination of what Cheryl had been through.

“You did?” Cheryl was frozen in disbelief.

Toni answered with a nod, completely at a loss for words. Despite the rough shape Cheryl was in, Toni was still taken by her beauty. She had done it. _She had found her, her Cheryl Bombshell._ Cheryl snapped out of her frozen state and swiftly jumped into Toni’s arms at the front of the room. She felt safe for the first time in a long time, the warmth from Toni’s leather jacket radiating onto her skin. Her wet face pressed into Toni’s neck. She took a deep inhale, and all of her memories with the serpent flooded her mind. The leather of her jacket, her sweet shampoo, her soft skin. Cheryl pulled her face from the crook of Toni’s neck, the blue light of the projector danced over their faces. It had felt as if her life had led up to this moment. Toni’s hands reached up to cup Cheryl’s face, as Cheryl held tight to her biceps. Their lips crashed together, piloted by feelings that had been shoved away and locked up for far too long. Cheryl’s chapped lips moving perfectly in sync with the softness of Toni’s. Their lips parted for a moment and then quickly found each other again.

Despite Cheryl’s upbringing and ‘re-education’ with the sisters, nothing had ever felt more right. Toni’s chest closed the remaining space between the two, as their lips held desperately to one another’s.

“Cheryl, Toni” Veronica called from the doorway, transporting both girls back to the room. “There are a bunch of nuns coming. We have to go, come on.” She warned, motioning to the hall.

Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand as they ran down the hall, but a group of nuns instantly appeared. _Shit._ They couldn’t lose now. Toni didn’t think her heart would be able to take it. As the three ran for an open corridor, another group of nuns appeared to block their path.

“This way!” Veronica shoved open a door to her left causing an alarm to blare through the halls.

With their hands still tightly interlocked, Toni and Cheryl chased Veronica down the staircase, where they ended up back in the wet, musty, sewer like tunnel. Another group of nuns with flashlights appeared at the end of the tunnel, causing the three to sprint for the ladder that Veronica and Toni had descended just minutes prior. Toni was the last one up, pushing Cheryl ahead of herself, deciding she would rather the nuns captured herself than having Cheryl dragged back there.

“Come on!” Kevin yelled from the door as Toni threw her body to the top of the ladder.

The ladder clanged as someone hastily grabbed on. Once Veronica, Cheryl, and Toni sprinted out of the doorway, Kevin slammed the massive door shut. Toni wasted no time and shoved her crowbar in place of the lock to keep the door sealed as it violently pounded from the inside.

“Let’s go!” Veronica yelled, turning back towards the car, fearing the crowbar may not hold them long.

Cheryl opened her hand eagerly awaiting the warmth of Toni’s. The four dashed back towards Kevin’s SUV, stumbling through bushes and mud puddles after they turned off their flashlights in effort not to be spotted. Toni grabbed the back door, nearly shoving Cheryl inside before sliding in next to her. She wrapped her leather jacket around a shivering Cheryl, and engulfed her frozen hands within her own, not daring to separate them for another moment.

“Cheryl, I’m sure Thistlehouse is the last place you want to be right now. You are completely welcome to stay with me if you’d like. My uncle isn’t coming home tonight, and I know it’s-“ Toni whispered as the car started.

“Yes.” Cheryl said without hesitation, squeezing Toni’s hand. “Thank you.” She smiled, resting her head on the girl’s shoulder.

Toni couldn’t contain her grin. Her thumb rubbed gentle circles into the back Cheryl’s hand as she laid a tender peak on her forehead and pulled Cheryl in close. _She did it, she had saved her._

 

 

“Well, great job everyone.” Kevin said with a sigh as he neared the trailer park. “I’m really proud of us.” He readjusted the rearview mirror so he could see Toni and Cheryl’s faces, which hadn’t moved since the car had started.

“Me too.” Veronica chimed in. “And great work with that crowbar, Toni!” She exclaimed, and Toni realized the girl had probably never seen a crowbar before in her privileged little life. It was simply a symbol of action movies to her, not a real-life necessity as it was to Toni.

“Thanks.” Toni said with a light chuckle. “Not my first rodeo.” Her hand moved to slide the hair tie off of Cheryl’s red hair to allow her fingers to gently combing through the length of it. Despite Cheryl’s hair not going through it’s usual rigorous care routine, it was still immaculately gorgeous and soft. Just the way Toni remembered it.

Kevin cleared his throat as he parked the car in front of Toni’s trailer. “First stop.” He said glancing again into the rearview.

“Thanks, Kev.” Toni said as she rubbed Cheryl’s thigh. “Hey, we’re here.” She whispered to Cheryl who had dozed off.

Cheryl straightened her body and released a yawn. She took a moment to take in her surroundings and remember the events of that evening. “Thanks guys.” She leaned forward over the console. “I will never be able to repay you for what you’ve done for me tonight.” Her eyes moved from Kevin’s to Veronica’s.

“Good to have you back, Cheryl.” Veronica said with a smile. “See you at practice.”

“Goodnight guys.” Kevin said, as Toni opened the car door.

“Goodnight.” Toni called, helping Cheryl out of the car.

 

Cheryl followed Toni through the peeling door of a beat-up trailer as Kevin’s car left a dust cloud behind them. On the inside was a small room with a hefty old stained brown couch and a small kitchen. A large green rug covered a majority of the floor, and on the center of it rested a dark wooden coffee table littered with dark rings left from wet glasses placed on it without a coaster. Cheryl sat stiffly on the corner of the couch, quickly being enveloped within it.

“I know it’s not much, certainly no Thistlehouse or Thornhill.” Toni said with a chuckle as she leaned against the laminate countertop in the kitchen. “But it’s what I’ve got.”

“It’s charming.” Cheryl said, gazing up at the puzzling dark patches on the ceiling. It was a phrase she had been trained to say when she entered houses far smaller than her own. This however, was a new level of ‘charming’.

Toni smiled, knowing exactly what Cheryl had meant. Her eyes trailed over Cheryl as the girl took in her surroundings, eyes mulling over her pale blue dress and its little white collar. The remembrance of the duffel bag Toni had packed earlier in the night suddenly struck her. “Oh, I almost forgot.” Toni said, approaching Cheryl while fishing through the duffel bag. She handed Cheryl her warmest hoodie, it was grey with ‘PROPERTY OF SOUTHSIDE HIGH’ stitched into it in dark letters, as well as a dark blue pair of sweats with a missing drawstring. “I figured you might want a change of clothing.” Toni bit her lip nervously as Cheryl took them, she knew they were in no way up to the standard of clothing Cheryl normally sported.

“Thank you TT.” Cheryl smiled as she unfolded the sweatshirt. “That was very sweet of you.”

“Yea I was hoping you might stay here.” Toni’s cheeks turned bright and rosy as she realized what she had just admitted to the girl. “But I packed those just in case you didn’t, so you would still have something. I know they’re not great.” Her eyes darted down to her shoes, which were now soaked and grimy from running through mud and trees and damp tunnels. “My bedroom is right there if you’d like to change.” She cocked her head to the right towards the door.

“Thank you.” Cheryl said again with a nod. “They’re lovely.” She clutched them to her chest as she headed into Toni’s bedroom. Once she closed the door, she buried her face and drew in a deep inhale. _They smelled like her._ The aroma of campfires, earth, sweat, gasoline, alcohol, and sweet perfume flooded Cheryl’s nose. It felt good to be with her. _Just_ her. She shed the dirty dress and its accompanying crimson sweater. She was free, free at last.

After a moment, Cheryl exited Toni’s bedroom with a twirl, showing off her new baggy outfit.

“Wow.” Toni said with a sigh, shaking her head as she readjusted her weight into the corner of the counter. “How do you manage to still look good in a sweatshirt and sweatpants?” A smile bloomed across her face as Cheryl headed towards her.

“One of my many talents I suppose.” Chery said with a shrug, reciprocating Toni’s smile, her body closing in dangerously close to Toni’s.

“I’m sure you’re pretty tired.” Toni said after a moment of silence between them. Her kind eyes drifting from the countertop, up Cheryl’s arm, resting on her face. “I know I am.” She sighed, and headed into her bedroom with Cheryl right behind.

“Tired is an understatement.” Cheryl said with an emotionless chuckle as she slumped onto the bed.

Toni began rummaging through her dresser. “I figured I would just sleep on the couch and you can sleep here.” She said pulling out an old t-shirt and some sweatpants for herself.

“Toni, that’s ridiculous. You don’t have to do that.” Cheryl sat up curling her legs underneath her and shaking her head. Not only was Cheryl done with being alone, she certainly didn’t want to isolate Toni in her own home. It was amazing to Cheryl how this girl never thought of herself, never about what she wanted. It seemed she only ever thought of ways to please others.

“It’s really no trouble, and I don’t want you to be uncomfor-“ Toni gestured towards the couch before being interrupted by Cheryl.

“No, Toni.” Cheryl glanced at the empty spot next to her on the bed and then back to Toni. “Stay. I want you to stay.” Her pleading brown eyes locked with Toni’s.

Toni’s heart fluttered at the suggestion. “Okay,” She said with a smirk.

 

After Toni emerged from the bathroom in her pajamas she found Cheryl curled up against the wall under the thick layers of blankets. “Cozy, Bombshell?” She joked as she flicked off the overhead light and slipped under the covers.

“It’s freezing in here TT! How the hell are you only wearing a t-shirt” She said rolling over to face Toni, still burrowed under the blankets.

“You get used to it.” Toni turned onto her side and propped up her arm to rest her head. “And yeah, sorry about the heating situation. It sucks.” Toni had lived her entire life in what was practically a tin can with only a space heater for the harshest winter months. Cheryl however, certainly had not.

“Even so.” Cheryl sighed with a smile, her head venturing slightly out of the blankets to move closer to Toni. “Thank you for letting me stay here tonight. I can’t imagine seeing that witch I call ‘mother’ right now.”

“You can stay here as long as you want, Cheryl.” Toni’s face moved in closer as well.

A moment of silence fell between the two girls.

“Thank you, TT.” She swallowed hard. “For everything.” The same look Toni had seen the night of their sleepover came over Cheryl’s face again. That look of utter admiration, wide brown eyes searching Toni’s like a newly discovered galaxy. Full of danger and fear, but equalized by beauty and curiosity and marvelousness.

Toni cleared her throat. “Cheryl, I never stopped thinking about you. It was like my whole world had gone dark. And fuck, I was terrified of the fact I might never see you again. I spent every second you were gone trying to get you back. It felt like the more information I got, the more questions I had. It was insanity, Cher. Absolute bat-shit craziness, but I’d do it all over again if I had to. Despite every obstacle, I was determined to find you. I just had to. I was miserable without you, Cheryl.”

“Toni I-“ Cheryl stopped, as tears welled up in her eyes. She had cried enough, but this was different. Toni had just admitted how much she had cared for her. They were happy tears, something Cheryl had never experienced before. “I never stopped thinking about you either. The thought of you, of us, was all that kept me sane in there.” She gripped the hem of Toni’s t-shirt.

“Cheryl, after you disappeared, it made me realize how fast life can change. How you have to act quickly to get what you want before it disappears.” She paused for a moment. _Now or never._ “So, I wanted to ask you, will you be my girlfriend, Cheryl?” Toni paused for another moment as Cheryl laid inches from her, frozen. “I know it seems really soon, but aft-“

Toni’s rational was silenced by Cheryl’s lips being tightly pressed to her own. Cheryl’s hand gliding to rest on the back of Toni’s neck, her nails gently digging into the soft skin, hanging on for dear life.

“Yes.” Cheryl answered as her lips parted from Toni’s, her thumb grazing back and forth across the girl’s neck.

Toni’s face lit up at Cheryl’s reply, her hand shifting to tenderly grasp Cheryl’s waste through the cotton sweatshirt. She placed a singular kiss upon Cheryl’s cheek. “Goodnight, Cher.”

Cheryl blushed as her hand moved to cup Toni’s cheek. _God, this girl was addicting._ Everything she did drove Cheryl wild, whether it was a badass rescue mission or a tender peck under the covers. How the hell did she get so lucky? “Goodnight, TT.”

 

 

 

A soft morning glow formed cascading waves over the contours of Cheryl’s sleeping face. Her miraculous cheekbones shining with brilliance, while her eye lids remained pressed lightly together, much like her own body with Toni’s, who watched in awe of the girl’s radiating beauty. The silky smooth skin of their legs blending with one another’s. Toni dragged her fingers lazily through the end of Cheryl’s gleaming red hair, its color magnified by the rising sun. Toni felt simply thankful for the moment she found herself in, in this beat-up old trailer on a fragmented, uncomfortable mattress laying next to the most elegant and fascinating person Toni had ever seen. She pressed a row of delicate kisses from Cheryl’s pulse point to her cheek.

A frail moan escaped Cheryl’s lips as she awoke. “Well good morning to you too.” She said with a smile as Toni pulled away.

“Morning.” Toni was totally and completely infatuated with this girl. “How did you sleep?” She separated their bodies slightly to run her fingers through the roots of Cheryl’s hair.

“Pretty well surprisingly.” She shifted uncomfortably on the mattress. “I was pretty exhausted I suppose.” She reveled in the feeling of Toni’s gentle fingers running through her hair.

“Yea, I figured you would be. But I’m  glad you’re here now. With me.” Toni’s hand skimmed down the length of Cheryl’s body before intertwining their fingers.

“Me too.” Cheryl smiled at the warmth of Toni’s hand in her own. They laid in silence for a while, reveling in the peace of the morning, the calmness of isolation from the rest of the world, as if they were the only two people that ever mattered on this stupid planet.

 

Eventually, Toni left the warmth of the cocoon the two had formed to head into the bathroom

Pink hair bounced over the girls shoulders as she against the door frame to the bathroom with her arms crossed. “You hungry?”

“Hungry for you.” Cheryl smirked beckoning Toni to the bed with a curl of her index finger as she kneeled on the mattress.

“Yeah?” Toni strutted over the bed, leaning her hands on it to press her lips to Cheryl’s. There was nothing that brought more joy to Toni than seeing the real Cheryl Blossom. Not the mean girl facade she put up to lock away her feelings, but the real Cheryl Blossom. The flirty, emotional, unapologetically herself, Cheryl Blossom.

“However, food sounds pretty good too.” Cheryl considered as their lips parted, realizing that she was actually pretty hungry after practically living off of crumbs at The Sisters of Quiet Mercy.

Toni got up from the bed and moved to the other side of the room. “Well then, you are most certainly welcome to go through my closet, but I think I’ve already found something you might like” She spun around holding a fluffy red sweater and cut black jeans interwoven with laces.

“Toni, that’s… gorgeous.” Cheryl grabbed the sweater, stunned that Toni even owned such a thing. The entire outfit was so close to her own style she secretly wondered if Toni had taken it from her own closet.

“Just returning the favor.” Toni smirked handing Cheryl the clothes.

 

 

Rather than going directly to school- something that Cheryl was dreading knowing that people would be suspicious to the lapse in her perfect attendance- the two made their way to Pops. Cheryl tightly pressed into the leather of Toni’s jacket, her arms wrapped over a toned stomach, as her girlfriend, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom’s girlfriend, drove them to the diner on her motorcycle. Cheryl realized how much she had taken the rolling breeze for granted, something she was deprived of before last night. She noticed the monumental pine trees towering over the small town. They sped past Sweetwater River, the cool water surging rapidly over jagged dark rocks. Cheryl’s breath hitched as she remembered Jason, and the last day she had ever and would ever see him. She buried her face further into Toni’s back, the captivating smell of leather rewarding Cheryl as it rushed through her nostrils.

Toni’s motorcycle slowed to a stop as they entered the parking lot to the diner. Cheryl took off the helmet Toni had lent her with a shake of her head, her wavy red hair falling perfectly back into place.

“You’re gonna need another helmet, TT.” Cheryl said placing the helmet back on the seat. Toni had insisted that Cheryl wear it, and she would be fine without one. It was a suggestion that gave Cheryl the utmost anxiety, but despite her protests, carried through.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Toni smiled as she extended her hand to Cheryl, who delightfully took it as they entered Pop’s.

_Back to where it all started._

They took a booth towards the end of the small diner, their fingers intertwined over the table as they each pointed out different dishes on the menu, to all of which Toni replied “Oh I’m definitely getting that one”, making Cheryl giggle each time.

“Shouldn’t you ladies be in school?” Pop asked when he came to take their orders.

“Yea, we’ll get there. Had to stop in and get some breakfast first.” Toni replied closing her menu and handing her own and Cheryl’s back to Pop. “I’m gonna have the pancakes.”

“And I’ll do the French toast with strawberries.” Cheryl added as Pop scribbled onto a notepad.

“Well I’ll be sure to put that on rush so you two can get to class.” Pop noted as he quickly turned to enter the kitchen.

 

Within no time, a pair of steaming delicious breakfasts were set in front of the two girls.

Toni plunged her fork into a stack of moist pancakes lathered in syrup. “Oh my God… these are amazing.” She groaned between mouthfuls. “Cher, you gotta try these.”

Cheryl lightly placed her napkin over her lap and began rhythmically cutting into her French toast. “TT, I haven’t even gotten to mine yet.”

“Well what are you waiting for!” Toni exclaimed as she neared the halfway mark through her breakfast.

“Toni, darling, proper etiquette is an essential skill, and a rigid practice in the Blossom household. One cannot simply, ‘dig in’ to their food, they must make the most of it. It’s an art, really.” She said before popping the first square of French toast into her mouth.

“Or you could just eat it.” Toni said shoveling another heap of pancake into her mouth. “It’s a diner Cher, not some lavish five-star expensive restaurant.” She smirked at Cheryl who was luxuriating in a strawberry.

“You have your ways, and I have mine.” Cheryl smiling back at Toni as she continued to saw through her breakfast. French toast had never tasted so good.

“Cheryl, I’m really happy you’re back. I missed you so damn much.” Toni said taking a break from piling food into her mouth. “I’m sorry to keep bringing it up, but I just had to say that.”

“I’m really happy to be back, with you.” Cheryl dragged her fingers over Toni’s arm which laid strewn over the table top.

“Let’s go show this school that Cheryl Bombshell is back and better than ever before.” Toni grabbed Cheryl hand in her own and pressed it to her lips, leaving a gentle kiss.

 

 

 

By the time they had arrived at Riverdale High, the student body was in the cafeteria for their lunch period, so Cheryl and Toni had decided to relax in the student lounge until their next classes begun.

“So, now that you’re free, what’s your first move gonna be?” Toni asked resting her head on the sofa as her fingers moved playfully with Cheryl’s.

“Well, Toni, if revenge is a dish best served cold” her eyes shifted from the intertwined fingers to Toni’s intrigued expression. “my mother and Uncle Claudius better brace themselves for a polar vortex.” Her eyes darted to the vending machine as a familiar face studied its contents. “But there’s something even more pressing than that.” She gave Toni’s arm a reassuring squeeze as she joined Kevin at the vending machine.

Toni watched as she powerfully commanded Kevin to cancel auditions for the lead role in the musical. _Good God, she was sexy when she was forceful._

Toni could not be happier. And neither could Cheryl.

The bitch was back.


End file.
